<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неправильные выводы by Corru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083916">Неправильные выводы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corru/pseuds/Corru'>Corru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, Drama, Forests, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Rape, Serial Killers, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corru/pseuds/Corru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Разве мама тебя не учила, что нельзя садиться в машину к незнакомым людям? А, Наруто? — хитро прошептал Итачи, поглаживая парня по щеке. <br/>Наруто испуганно дернулся в сторону и косо посмотрел на Учиху. <br/>— Что же, не страшно. Я сам тебя всему научу. - усмехнулся мужчина и толкнул парня в слабо освещенную комнату, ловко заперев дверь на ключ. Всё только начинается.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наруто уже битый час копался под капотом машины, не в силах понять, что произошло, и почему машина заглохла.<br/>
Смахнув рукой пот с лица, парень разочарованно выдохнул и пнул машину ногой, тут же тихо ойкнув от боли. Он понимал, что нужно держать себя в руках, но нервы с каждой минутой сдавали.<br/>
— И ни одной машины не проехало, что за чертовщина! — воскликнул Узумаки, размахивая руками. Устало потерев шею, парень присел на капот и оглянулся.<br/>
Вокруг абсолютная тишина. Ни единой души. С одной стороны — густой непроходимый лес. И от одной мысли, что туда нужно будет идти, парень покрывался мурашками и в ужасе отводил взгляд. С другой стороны — крутые горы. Взобраться на них без особого снаряжения точно не получится.<br/>
Наруто недоумевал, почему же до сих пор не было ни одной машины, ни мотоцикла, никого. Такое чувство, будто все вмиг вымерли, стоило только сломаться этой чертовой машине. Злобно стукнув кулаком по капоту, Узумаки спрыгнул на асфальт и стал наматывать круги вокруг машины, сверля ее хмурым взглядом.<br/>
Нужно было что-то решать, да поскорее. Пусть днем и тепло, но вечером станет намного холоднее, а у него с собой ни кофты, ни куртки. Одна лишь тонкая футболка. А ведь Сакура, его девушка, говорила ему, чтобы он взял с собой вещи потеплее.<br/>
— Да пошло оно все в… — вновь начал злобную тираду парень и резко замолчал, услышав какой-то шум вдалеке. Кажется, это едет машина.<br/>
Радостно воскликнув, парень победно улыбнулся и стал выглядывать будущего спасителя, ну, или спасительницу.<br/>
Машина стремительно выехала из-за угла, Узумаки счастливо уставился на нее и стал махать руками, привлекая внимание. Авто остановилось, но никто не торопился выходить. Узумаки понимал почему. Подбирать вот так просто кого-то с дороги — опасно. Мало ли кем может оказать человек — маньяком-убийцей или просто психом.<br/>
Нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Наруто сцепил руки в замок и стал вглядываться в затемненные окна машины.<br/>
— Послушайте, мне очень нужна ваша помощь! Моя машина сломалась, я уже ее от и до осмотрел, но ничего не нашел. Если Вы сможете подбросить меня до ближайшего города, я Вам обязательно заплачу! — чуть ли не умоляя прокричал блондин, начиная нервничать. Да что это за человек-то такой! Даже не удосужился выйти и спросить, что случилось.<br/>
Дверь машины не спеша открылась. Узумаки замер, затаив дыхание и уставился на выходящего из машины мужчину. Несколько старше его самого, с черными-черными волосами и какой-то жуткой бледной кожей, будто он всю жизнь провел под землей, никогда не выходя на солнце. Глаза были такого же черного цвета, с холодным оценивающим взглядом. Но, не смотря на это, мужчина не был пугающим, скорее пугающе спокойным. И блондин даже подумал, что, возможно, они когда-то виделись.<br/>
— Знаешь, я ни разу не подбирал кого-то на дороге. Это не в моих правилах. — внезапно произнес мужчина и сложил руки на груди, оценивающе рассматривая блондина.<br/>
— Я… я понимаю! Но мне, правда, очень нужно добраться до города. Прошу, помогите! — чуть ли не хныча произнес Узумаки, жалобно смотря на мужчину, и тут же добавил: — Я не маньяк какой-то! Честно-честно. Я вообще… ну, даже палку в руках не умею держать, а чтобы убить кого-то… это как-то… ну, не такой я!<br/>
Наруто нес откровенную ахинею и сам это понимал, но нужно было как можно быстрее убедить незнакомца, что он не опасен, что ему можно довериться.<br/>
Мужчина едва заметно усмехнулся и хмыкнул.<br/>
— Садись в машину.<br/>
Узумаки по два раза повторять не надо было. Он быстро забрал все нужные вещи из своей машины и сел к мужчине в авто, кинув вещи на заднее сидение.<br/>
— Как тебя зовут, парень? — мягко спросил мужчина и тронулся с места, уверенно держа руль.<br/>
— Узумаки Наруто. — дружелюбно ответил блондин и радужно улыбнулся. В машине пахло чем-то приятным. Кажется, шоколадом и кофе. Блондин так же отметил, что замерз. Все же, на улице уже вечерело, и стало холоднее.<br/>
— Я Итачи Учиха. Рад знакомству. — ровным голосом произнес Итачи и мельком кинул взгляд на блондина. Да, это был определенно его тип…<br/>
Наруто неловко обнял себя руками и поерзал.<br/>
— Эм… Итачи, Вы не могли бы включить печку? Холодновато как-то. — неуверенно протянул Наруто, закусив губу. Он понимал, что просить что-то он не имеет права, его и так согласились подвезти, но холод он не переносил.<br/>
— Конечно. Буду рад согреть тебя. — двусмысленно ответил мужчина и включил печку, с едва заметной ухмылкой посматривая на блондина.<br/>
Наруто поудобнее устроился в кресле и уставился в окно, умиротворенно рассматривая пейзаж за стеклом. Если раньше этот лес пугал его, то теперь он даже рад бы был сходить туда в поход. Не один, конечно, а с друзьями. Может, Кибу позвал бы или Неджи. Хотя, Неджи не любитель походов…<br/>
Машина резко свернула направо, заставив Наруто вздрогнуть. Он вдруг понял, что проворонил тот момент, когда машина свернула с шоссе и стала ехать по грунтовке.<br/>
— Почему мы едем этой дорогой? — пытаясь не показать испуг, проговорил блондин, нервно комкая край футболки.<br/>
— Так выйдет быстрее, Наруто. — Итачи мягко, как и раньше, улыбнулся, смотря на дорогу. За окном была сплошная темнота, было видно лишь дорогу благодаря передним фарам.<br/>
Узумаки стало не по себе. Если раньше он чувствовал лишь покой и умиротворенность, то теперь эта ситуация его пугала. А вдруг этот мужчина… что-то ему сделает? Или вообще убьет? Наруто испуганно замер. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Сел в машину непонятно к кому… Сам ведь вечно ругает друзей за то, что те слишком доверчивые, а сам поступил как дурак.<br/>
Руки стали мелко дрожать от страха, все внутри похолодело. Он вдруг стал вспоминать все-все похожие фильмы, которые начинались так же. И это только делало ситуацию хуже, ведь почти везде главные герои умирали.<br/>
Проклиная свою память и фантазию, Наруто стал подумывать над тем, как выкрутиться из этой ситуации и сбежать. Но, черт побери, куда бежать-то?! В дремучий лес, в котором заблудиться ничего не стоит? Или в горы? Что еще тупее.<br/>
— Ты нервничаешь, Наруто. — с улыбкой сказал Итачи и зачем-то взглянул на часы. Узумаки нервно засмеялся.<br/>
— Все в полном порядке. Нам еще долго ехать?<br/>
Учиха на секунду задумался и отрицательно махнул головой. А Узумаки вдруг отметил про себя, что едут они слишком долго. До ближайшего города, судя по словам Кибы, было не больше сорока минут, Наруто вместе с ним обсуждал поездку в день отъезда. А они едут уже больше часа… Что это за короткая дорога, по которой нужно дольше ехать?<br/>
— Наруто, подскажи, пожалуйста, который час? — спросил с неизменной улыбкой Итачи и внимательно посмотрел на блондина.<br/>
Узумаки кивнул и стал копошиться в карманах, пытаясь найти телефон. И с ужасом осознал, что забыл его в бардачке в своей машине. Испуганно сглотнув, он сжал руки в кулаки и мысленно отвесил себе затрещину. Надо же быть таким придурком!<br/>
— Я… забыл его в машине. — как-то тихо протянул Наруто и неосознанно прижался к двери, чтобы быть подальше от Итачи.<br/>
— Хм. Что же, хорошо. — кратко ответил Учиха и кивнул.<br/>
Наруто уже хотел было возмутиться, а что в этом хорошего, но вовремя заткнул себя. Хорошо — для Итачи. Ведь будь у Узумаки телефон, он бы смог позвонить в полицию или друзьям, а так… Полная изоляция от внешнего мира.<br/>
— А… Слушай, Итачи. Может, остановишь машину? Мне срочно нужно выйти. — блондин пытался говорить как можно спокойнее, но дрожащий голос выдавал его.<br/>
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Наруто. Потерпи, мы скоро приедем. — внезапно со сталью в голосе сказал Итачи и крепче сжал руль, заставив Наруто съежиться.<br/>
Приедем? Куда приедем? Вокруг ни одного дома, даже асфальтной дороги до сих пор нет. Путь явно не в город ведет…<br/>
— Останови машину, я сказал! — истерички воскликнул Узумаки и налег на дверь, пытаясь ее открыть. Заблокирована.<br/>
— Успокойся, Наруто. Не нужно меня злить, хорошо? — Итачи по-доброму улыбнулся и хмыкнул, повернув руль налево. Вдали виднелся одинокий дом с включенным во дворе светом.<br/>
Узумаки нервно сглотнул и еще сильнее затрясся. Как глупо он умрет…<br/>
Замотав головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли, блондин попытался взять себя в руки. Ну уж нет, он не собирался просто так сдаваться! На кого он оставит Сакуру? Друзей? Он не может просто так умереть непонятно где!<br/>
Глубоко вздохнув, Узумаки тайком глянул на Итачи. Тот расслабленно вел машину, будто ничего не происходит и что-то тихо напевал, едва заметно шевеля губами.<br/>
— Мы приехали, Наруто. Можешь выходить. — машина остановилась около дома, и Учиха, открыв дверь, плавно вышел из авто, довольно разминая затекшие мышцы.<br/>
Блондин испуганно сглотнул и неуверенно вылез из машины, оглянувшись по сторонам.<br/>
И, прежде чем успев что-то подумать, блондин рванул с места в лес, с ужасом осознавая, что Итачи последовал за ним.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наруто сломя голову несся в потемках, не разбирая пути, врезаясь в деревья и царапаясь о ветки. Дыхание сбилось, в висках стучало, но парень продолжал бежать, даже не думая о том, что может попросту заблудиться.<br/>
Где-то вдали прогремело и вмиг полил сильный дождь, делая всё еще хуже, чем было. Под ногами становилось скользко, бежать было практически невозможно. Узумаки, споткнувшись, еле удержал равновесие и спрятался за одно из деревьев, пытаясь отдышаться. Легкие горели огнем, перед глазами все плыло. Футболка промокла насквозь и с каждой минутой становилось холоднее и холоднее. Наруто отречено подумал, что, возможно, зря он убежал. Возможно, Итачи ничего бы не сделал ему…<br/>
Вдали послышался чей-то крик, кажется, Учихи, и парень замер, плотнее прижавшись к стволу дерева. Он колебался между тем, чтобы сдаться Итачи и продолжить убегать, что может привести к смерти из-за переохлаждения.<br/>
— Черт… — с обидой прошептал Наруто и сжал руки в кулаки. Нужно было что-то срочно придумать…<br/>
— Наконец-то нашел. — Итачи схватил парня и прижал плотнее к себе, крепко обнимая. Жар тела окутал Узумаки и он, сдавшись, прикрыл глаза, позволяя себя согреть.<br/>
— Ты меня убьешь? — обреченно проговорил Наруто, задрожав от холода. Глупый вопрос, но спросить стоило.<br/>
Итачи тихо рассмеялся и, ничего не ответив, потащил за собой парня, подсвечивая дорогу фонарем.</p><p>Добрались до дома Итачи они довольно быстро. Наруто отметил про себя, что тот, должно быть, очень хорошо знает этот лес, раз так легко и уверенно ориентируется в пространстве.<br/>
Внутри дома было прекрасно тепло и сильно пахло кофе. Должно быть, Учиха помешанный на этом напитке. Узумаки неловко замялся и потупил взгляд, не зная, что сказать. Ситуация была более чем странная и непонятная. С одной стороны, Итачи спас его от переохлаждения и не дал ему заблудиться. А с другой, Наруто так и не понял, зачем мужчина соврал ему, что отвезет в город, а сам отвез к себе домой.<br/>
— Наруто, не стоит так бояться меня. — спокойно произнес мужчина и скинул с себя мокрую куртку, развесив ее на двери. Наруто лишь нервно усмехнулся и поежился. Тело до сих пор не могло согреться, еще и эта футболка…<br/>
— Я… Итачи…<br/>
— Сними уже ты свою футболку. Она ведь мокрая. Или тебе помочь? — лукаво спросил мужчина и подошел ближе.<br/>
Узумаки вмиг снял с себя мокрую футболку и сжал ее в руках. Она была настолько мокрая, что из нее, наверное, можно было выжать чашку воды.<br/>
— Вот так-то лучше, Наруто. Следуй за мной, я дам тебе что-то надеть.<br/>
Наруто колебался, но все же пошел следом. Убегать он не хотел, в этом не было смысла, поэтому оставалось лишь слушаться Итачи.<br/>
Войдя в комнату, он завороженно стал осматриваться. Множество картин висели на стенах, будто заменяя обои. Портреты, пейзажи, какая-то абстракция. Наруто не особо разбирался в искусстве, но эти картины показались ему поистине красивыми и необычными.<br/>
— Чего застыл? Вот, надевай. — Итачи протянул парню один из своих свитеров и улыбнулся. Узумаки настороженно принял одежду и, задумавшись на секунду, все же надел его. Мягкая ткань приятно касалась тела и это немного успокоило.<br/>
— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, Итачи…<br/>
— Нет желания отвечать на глупые вопросы. — Учиха тихо фыркнул и вышел из комнаты, поманив за собой рукой. Наруто напрягся и последовал за ним, держась на расстоянии. И что же значит этот ответ? «Нет, я не собираюсь тебя убивать, это же очевидно» или «Это же очевидно, я собираюсь тебя убить»?<br/>
Спустившись по ступенькам на первый этаж, они пошли на кухню, и именно в тот момент живот Узумаки дал о себе знать, громко и предательски заурчав, выдавая все желания блондина. Жутко хотелось есть…<br/>
— Я сделаю нам перекусить, а потом поговорим, хорошо, Наруто? — мягко спросил Итачи и слегка склонил голову вбок. Узумаки это показалось даже забавным.<br/>
— Л-ладно. — парень попытался взять себя в руки и глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. По крайней мере, его сейчас убивать не будут. Может, потом?..<br/>
Буквально спустя минут пятнадцать Итачи поставил перед парнем тарелку с тремя огромными и вкусными на вид сандвичами, и большой стакан с апельсиновым соком.<br/>
Наруто жадно уставился на еду, но почему-то не решался начать есть. А вдруг отравлено? Вдруг он туда что-то подсыпал?<br/>
— Что такое? Чего ты снова нервничаешь? — тихо засмеялся Итачи и сел рядом на стул, осматривая блондина. Узумаки поежился, и уже было собрался немного отсесть, как Учиха приобнял его за талию, удерживая на месте.<br/>
Наруто изумленно захлопал ресницами, смотря на Итачи. Неужели он из «этих»…<br/>
— Я не такой! — истерически крикнул блондин и резко вскочил со стула, отбегая подальше. Он и думать не мог, что мужчина привезет его сюда для… такого!<br/>
— Успокойся и сядь. Тебе нужно поесть. — строго произнёс Итачи, чуть нахмурившись. Наруто отрицательно помотал головой и схватился за край тумбы, прижавшись к ней спиной. Мысль о том, что его убьют, конечно, пугала, но как только он представлял себе, что над ним еще и надругаются… Поморщившись, парень сжался и искоса посмотрел на Учиху. Он прекрасно понимал, что за люди эти геи и чего они хотят, но совсем не одобрял это. Он, естественно, не кидался с кулаками на таких людей, но и не защищал их.<br/>
— Пусти меня, прошу…<br/>
— Сядь и ешь. — кратко сказал Итачи и медленно поднялся со стула. — Не будешь слушаться — накажу.<br/>
Наруто вздохнул и сел обратно, приставив к себе тарелку с едой. Есть, конечно, хотелось, но кусок в горло не лез от всей этой ситуации.<br/>
— Умница, Наруто. — с нежностью произнес Учиха и внезапно погладил парня по голове. Узумаки закашлялся, подавившись, и угрюмо уставился на Итачи. Не нравилось ему все это, совсем не нравилось.</p><p>Наруто, как и полагается любителю поесть, съел все до последней крошки. Тело окончательно согрелось и стало клонить в сон. Сдерживало только одно — Итачи. Он неотрывно наблюдал за парнем, периодически поглаживая того то по голове, то по спине, а иногда и вовсе приобнимал. Все эти «ласки» Наруто воспринимал в штыки и едва сдерживался, чтобы не заматериться и не врезать мужчине. Но вовремя одергивал себя, ведь понимал, в какой ситуации он находится. Почему-то он заранее знал, что не стоит злить Учиху.<br/>
— Ну что, теперь тебе стало легче, Наруто? — тепло спросил Итачи и вновь прижался к парню, довольно вдыхая запах оного.<br/>
— Наверное. — ответил блондин, незаметно пытаясь отдалиться от мужчины, но тот только еще сильнее прижимал к себе, поглаживая спину руками.<br/>
— Тогда, может, ты хочешь спать? — заботливо спросил Итачи и поднялся, потащив за собой Наруто, как… как какую-то домашнюю зверушку. Парень хмуро смотрел в спину Учихи, изредка смотря по сторонам. Дом не выглядел странным, страшным или похожим на дом маньяка. Хотя, откуда Наруто знать, как выглядит дом убийцы? Узумаки тихо рассмеялся и Итачи крепче сжал его руку.<br/>
Учиха вдруг остановился перед одной из дверей и посмотрел на взволнованного Наруто, который нервно покусывал губы. И Итачи подумал, что хотел бы сам попробовать эти наверняка мягкие губы на вкус.<br/>
— Вот здесь ты теперь будешь спать, Наруто. Ты же не против? — внимательно спросил Итачи и открыл дверь в спальню.<br/>
Наруто неопределенно махнул рукой и вошел следом за мужчиной. А что еще ему ответить? «Нет, против»? Он вряд ли имел право просто взять и отказаться.<br/>
— Слушай, я, конечно, не хотел торопить события, но… я хочу тебя поцеловать. Сейчас. — настойчиво проговорил Итачи и осторожно прижал блондина к стене, жадно смотря на губы парня.<br/>
— Что?! Не хочу! — Наруто брыкнулся, чем только разозлил мужчину. Учиха фыркнул и заломил руки парня за спину, тут же впившись в плотно сжавшиеся губы. Разочарованно простонав, мужчина с силой сжал руки Узумаки, заставив того вскрикнуть и вновь прильнул к его губам, настойчиво лаская чужой язык, покусывая мягкие и желанные губы.<br/>
Наруто в ужасе распахнул глаза и задрожал от отвращения, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Его. Целует. Мужчина. В голове у парня никак это не укладывалось, он отказывался в это верить. Он тут же попытался представить на месте Итачи свою любимую Сакуру, но как назло ничего не выходило, и он вновь завертелся, пытаясь отстраниться от мужчины.<br/>
Итачи отпустил парня, напоследок лизнул языком по нижней губе Наруто и довольно усмехнулся, заправив прядь волос за ухо. Таким довольным мужчина себя давно не чувствовал. Кажется, прямо с того самого злополучного дня… Махнув головой, Учиха внимательно посмотрел на парня перед собой. Потянул к нему руку…<br/>
— Не трогай меня! — взвизгнул Узумаки и отбил чужую руку, шокировано смотря на Итачи. Казалось, еще совсем немного и парень разрыдается.<br/>
Итачи кратко кивнул и вышел из комнаты, пожелав спокойной ночи. И предусмотрительно закрыл дверь на ключ, про себя отмечая, что не зря он поставил еще и решетки на окнах в той комнате. Парню теперь точно никуда не деться.<br/>
Наруто обессиленно упал на кровать и, стиснув подушку в зубах, горько заплакал, вспоминая то Сакуру, то своих друзей. А ведь он как раз ехал, чтобы сделать предложение Сакуре…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наруто до самого утра крутился на кровати, поспав лишь жалких пару часов. Сон никак не шел, и он просто обессиленно лежал на спине, думая о произошедшем. Он обошел комнату вдоль и поперек, но не нашел ни малейшей лазейки для побега. На обоих окнах была прочная решетка, которую ему не по силам сломать. Возможно, можно было бы попытаться выломать дверь, она ведь деревянная, но тогда это может услышать хозяин дома. И вряд ли его обрадует порча его имущества.<br/>Вздохнув, Наруто поднялся с кровати и еще раз прошелся вдоль комнаты. Замер, услышав шаги за дверью.<br/>Двери тихо открылись, и в комнату зашел Итачи, держа на руках поднос с едой.<br/>— Доброе утро, Наруто. Я решил устроить тебе завтрак в постель. Ты не против? — вопрос не ради ответа. Узумаки сел на кровать и затравленно посмотрел на Учиху. Тот не спеша подошел к блондину, поставил тому на колени поднос и улыбнулся.<br/>Наруто неуверенно взял круассан и слегка откусил, чуть не застонав от удовольствия. Апельсиновый джем он просто обожал! Позабыв о сидящем на кровати в опасной близости мужчине, парень довольно стал поглощать круассаны, запивая горячим кофе.<br/>— Я не знал, какой кофе ты предпочитаешь, поэтому сделал классический с одной ложкой сахара. Вкусно, Наруто? — блондин ничего не ответил, увлекшись вкусной едой. Небрежно облизал запачканные джемом губы, слизал одну каплю сладости с пальца и вновь накинулся на еду.<br/>Итачи стало слишком жарко. В паху приятно тяжелело, и он встал с кровати, открыл окно, впуская свежий прохладный воздух. Да, так определенно лучше и… легче.<br/>— Тебе нравится, Наруто? — заботливо спросил Итачи, подошёл к парню и приобнял его. Узумаки вздрогнул и слабо кивнул, чуть не подавившись кофе.<br/>После того, как парень все доел, Учиха молча взял поднос и вышел комнаты, закрыв снова ее на ключ.<br/>Узумаки не понимал, что ему нужно, чего он добивается. Завтрак в постель — такая нелепость… Он даже Сакуре такого не устраивал, хотя девушка не раз намекала на это.<br/>Поднявшись с кровати, желая закрыть окно, ведь стало слишком холодно, Наруто пошатнулся и схватился за голову, зажмурившись. Внезапная слабость появилась из неоткуда, заставляя парня упасть на кровать.<br/>Наруто всеми силами пытался оставаться в сознании, не желая засыпать, но ничего не выходило. Он закрыл глаза и крепко уснул, канув в небытие.</p><p>Через несколько минут Итачи открыл дверь и вошел в комнату, довольно отмечая, что парень уже спит. Мужчина не любил использовать снотворное в таких целях, но что-то ему подсказывало, что Наруто попросту не даст себя спокойно вымыть и подготовить.<br/>Сев на кровать, Учиха стал осторожно стаскивать с блондина одежду, с жадностью любуясь в меру стройным загорелым телом. Не удержавшись, он невесомо провел по груди Наруто, слабо сжав сосок пальцами.<br/>Мотнув головой, Итачи стащил всю одежду и кинул ее на стул, отметив, что стоило бы постирать ее. Подняв Узумаки на руки, мужчина понес его в ванную комнату, которая находилась возле спальни.<br/>Аккуратно погрузил бессознательное тело в заранее набранную теплую воду и стал с нежностью мыть парня, проводя губкой по нежной коже, неосознанно задерживаясь возле паха и на внутренней стороне бедра. Предвкушающе улыбнувшись, Итачи погладил парня по животу и продолжил его мыть.</p><p>Закончив со всеми процедурами, Учиха довольно осмотрел свои «труды» и унес парня обратно в спальню, осторожно положив на кровать. Наруто теперь до безумия приятно пах, что мужчине хотелось вечно сидеть возле него и вдыхать такой желанный запах.<br/>Вздохнув, Итачи поднялся с кровати и вышел куда-то, вернувшись уже с чем-то в руках. Осмотрев парня, Учиха аккуратно застегнул на его руках кожаные браслеты и приковал цепями к крюкам над кроватью. Интересно, Наруто заметил их? Подергав за цепи и убедившись в том, что все держится крепко, Итачи вновь вышел из комнаты за чем-то еще.<br/>Наруто медленно просыпался. Сначала дернул правой рукой, потом левой. Нахмурился и съежился от холода — окно все еще было открыто. Потом снова дернул руками и резко распахнул глаза, тут же отпрянув в ужасе. Итачи сидел близко-близко, смотря прямо ему в глаза. Наруто не сразу заметил то, что мужчина держит в руке.<br/>— Проснулся, Наруто? — заботливо спросил Итачи и погладил парня по щеке, проводя пальцами по едва заметным шрамам. Он обязательно спросит парня, откуда они взялись, но это потом.<br/>— Ты… Ты что творишь?! Освободи меня немедленно! — завопил Узумаки и стал панически дергаться, пытаясь освободиться. Сидеть в закрытой комнате — это одно, а быть привязанным — это совсем другое, и он не хотел с этим мириться!<br/>Итачи разочарованно вздохнул и покрутил игрушку в руках. Наруто вдруг замер и недоуменно уставился на то, что держал в руке мужчина. Он смутно помнил, что это такое, и почему-то совсем не хотелось вспомнить, как это используют.<br/>— Наруто, будь хорошим мальчиком, ладно? Если нет — мне придется лишить тебя возможности использовать ноги. — как-то странно произнес Итачи и погладил парня по коленке, внимательно смотря в изменившееся лицо Наруто.<br/>Парень испуганно посмотрел на мужчину. Слишком уж двусмысленно он это сказал — то ли Итачи просто свяжет его ноги, то ли…<br/>Узумаки замахал головой, пытаясь отогнать страшные мысли. Итачи ведь не сделает этого. Не сделает?..<br/>— Ну, что такое? О чем ты там подумал, Наруто? — Учиха хрипло засмеялся и подсел ближе. Подумав, он добавил: — Возьми игрушку в рот и оближи, хорошо, Наруто?<br/>Итачи надавил пальцами на губы парня, открывая тому рот и засунул туда виброяйцо, придавив пальцами к язычку блондина. Наруто хотелось сквозь землю провалиться от стыда, но он неуверенно стал посасывать и облизывать яйцо, задевая пальцы мужчины.<br/>Учиха с наслаждением наблюдал за тем, как парень работал языком и закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать себя. Не смотря на то, что это всё он делает не впервые, он до сих пор боялся потерять контроль и навредить.<br/>— Достаточно. Ты молодец, Наруто. — похвалил парня Итачи и погладил его по голове. Узумаки крутанул головой, скидывая с себя руку мужчины и отвел взгляд, стыдясь себя.<br/>Итачи хмыкнул и ловко устроился между ног парня, не без сопротивления осторожно раздвигая их в сторону. Наруто сжался и испуганно посмотрел на своего мучителя, тут же вновь отводя взгляд.<br/>Мужчина нежно обвел колечко мышц, медленно засунул палец в уже растянутую дырку парня и стал медленно проталкивать туда виброяйцо, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как игрушка исчезает внутри Наруто.<br/>Узумаки хотел выть от бессилия. Он прекрасно ощущал, что творит с ним Итачи, но ему просто не хватало сил посмотреть… туда. Он смотрел то в окно, то в дальний угол комнаты, пытаясь отвлечь себя от странных ощущений внизу.<br/>Учиха жадно улыбнулся и вновь провел пальцем по сжатому колечку мышц, несильно дернув за висящую веревочку. Узумаки всхлипнул и сжался, сразу пожалев об этом. Ощущать посторонний предмет в себе было до ужаса противно.<br/>Итачи, ничего не говоря, вытащил из кармана брюк пульт и включил игрушку, пока что на первую скорость. Наруто шумно задышал, сжимая руки в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь.<br/>— Приятно ведь, а, Наруто? — нежно спросил Итачи, поглаживая парня по животу, спускаясь ниже, но намеренно обходя член парня.<br/>Учиха с сожалением заметил, что Наруто практически никак не реагирует. Видимо, он пока что не привык к такому.<br/>Узумаки кусал губы, пытаясь держать себя в руках. Хотелось зареветь и жалостливо умолять, чтобы его освободили, но он и так ведет себя жалко.<br/>— Приятно? — вновь спросил Итачи, невесомо огладив внутреннюю сторону бедра. Поддавшись искушению, он склонился над грудью блондина и стал покрывать ее влажными поцелуями, спускаясь ниже. Хитро улыбнувшись, мужчина провел языком вокруг пупка парня, заставив того шумно вздохнуть и заерзать.<br/>Учиха резко отстранился, посмотрел на наручные часы и торопливо вышел из комнаты, быстро вернувшись с новой игрушкой. Наруто видел ее впервые, но нехотя понимал, для чего она нужна. И это ему совсем не нравилось.<br/>— Ты ведь знаешь же, для чего она, Наруто? — терпеливо спросил Итачи, приблизив игрушку к лицу парня. Тот отрицательно покачал головой, и мужчина, усмехнувшись, произнес: — Объясню простыми словами. С помощью нее ты не сможешь кончить, когда захочешь. Мне нужно срочно уйти на час, может, два. Поэтому я надену это на тебя, хорошо, Наруто? Я хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь. Уверен, это прекрасное зрелище.<br/>Нежно улыбнувшись, Итачи подсел к испуганному донельзя Наруто и ловко застегнул на его члене игрушку. Встал, довольно любуясь проделанное работой и вытащил уже знакомый Узумаки пульт.<br/>— Нет, стой, я прошу тебя… — начал было Наруто, но Итачи внезапно увеличил мощность виброяйца и удовлетворенно посмотрел на красное лицо парня. Узумаки не знал, куда себя деть. Становилось жарко, даже открытое окно не помогало охладиться.<br/>Итачи, не говоря ни слова, пошел к выходу из комнаты, на ходу нажимая на пульте переменный режим скорости. Довольно хмыкнул, думая о том, что Наруто точно должно это понравиться.<br/>— Что ты… Итачи, стой! Нет, не уходи, я умоляю тебя! Итачи, прошу, вернись! Вернись! — закричал в спину уходящему мужчине Наруто.<br/>Итачи остановился и, подумав, укрыл парня пледом. Молча погладил того по голове и стремительно вышел из комнаты, оставляя блондина наедине с собой.<br/>Этот час для Наруто будет длиться очень долго.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Итачи заехал в знакомый городок и припарковался возле супермаркета. Он хотел порадовать Наруто, купив ему чего-то вкусного, ведь мужчина заметил, как парнишка с жадностью уминал круассаны с апельсиновым джемом. Сам же Учиха не любил цитрусы, их любил кое-кто другой…<br/>Мотнув головой, Итачи зашел в магазин, кивнул в знак приветствия уже знакомому кассиру и пошел выбирать нужные продукты. День был просто прекрасный, слегка моросил дождь, облака закрыли раздражающее солнце и дул приятный прохладный ветерок. А дома его ждал разгорячённый мальчишка. При одном упоминании о Наруто тело покрывалось приятными мурашками, хотелось тут же вернуться домой и прижать блондина к себе, никуда не отпуская.<br/>— Итачи, добрый день! — как некстати подошла к нему рыжеволосая знакомая, имя которой он не удосужился запомнить. — Как Ваше ничего?<br/>Девушка слишком игриво улыбалась. Слишком настойчиво себя вела. И слишком бесила Учиху своим поведением.<br/>Натянув на лицо привычную улыбку, он повернулся к девушке, поздоровался и сразу пошел на кассу, не желая здесь задерживаться.<br/>— Ох, постойте, Итачи! — мужчина сжал в руках ручку тележки и незаметно для всех поморщился. Как же его это все бесило.<br/>— Прости, но я очень спешу. Мне срочно нужно вернуться домой. — ровным голосом произнёс Учиха и, рассчитавшись с кассиром, торопливо вышел из магазина, нервно сдувая высунувшуюся прядь волос из хвоста.<br/>Кажется, рыжеволосая что-то кричала ему вслед, но Итачи просто сделал вид, что ничего не слышит, и сев в машину, поехал в сторону дома. Быстрее бы добраться к Наруто…</p><p>— Черт побери! Черт тебя побери… — ругался Узумаки, вертясь на кровати, и громко постанывал, кусая окровавленные губы. Если раньше он себя еще мог сдерживать, то теперь он устал.<br/>Член болезненно ныл, безумно хотелось кончить. Игрушка внутри парня постоянно меняла мощность вибрации, то полностью отключаясь, то заходясь в таком диком режиме, что блондина буквально подкидывало на кровати.<br/>Как можно больнее впиваясь ногтями в ладони, Наруто с обидой всхлипнул и тихо заплакал, не в силах больше это выдерживать. Стыд, смущение, ненормальное возбуждение от какой-то глупой игрушки… Все смешалось и хотелось кричать во весь голос, проклиная всех вокруг. Но что толку?<br/>Услышав шум за дверью, Узумаки радостно и облегченно завертелся, нервно двигаясь ногами. В голове была лишь одна мысль — кончить.<br/>— Ита… Итачи, прошу… — хрипло прошептал Наруто, подавив очередной стон.<br/>— Я вижу, что тебе понравилась моя игрушка, верно, Наруто? — самодовольно произнес Учиха, присаживаясь на кровать к блондину.<br/>Мужчина медленно провел рукой по животу парня, выводя незамысловатые узоры. Нежно огладил бедра, с хитринкой поглядывая на Наруто. В паху сладко заныло от одного вида разгорячённого Узумаки, который неумело сдерживал стоны, умоляюще смотря в лицо мужчине, прося о разрядке.<br/>— Я спрошу еще раз. Тебе понравилось, Наруто? — настойчиво спросил Итачи и невесомо задел болезненный член блондина, выдавив очередной громкий стон.<br/>Узумаки запыхтел и захныкал, не зная, что делать. Признаваться в том, что да, это приятно, совсем не хотелось. Но терпеть эту пытку он не мог…<br/>— Хорошо. Раз ты не распробовал, я оставлю тебя еще на часик. — Итачи пожал плечами и, отряхнув брюки, встал с кровати.<br/>— Нет, стой, подожди! — в ужасе закричал Наруто. — Я… мне понравилось…<br/>Слова дались парню нелегко, он стыдливо опустил голову и сжался, боясь, что с ним сделают дальше.<br/>— Вот и умничка, Наруто. Хочешь кончить? Скажи мне.<br/>Наруто нервно сглотнул и кивнул головой.<br/>— Я не слышу, Наруто. Скажи это. — строго кинул Итачи и медленно, будто издеваясь, провел рукой по набухшему члену парня.<br/>— Да… Да, да! Хочу… пожалуйста. — Наруто вновь заплакал, неумело двинул бедрами вверх и хрипло застонал, откинув голову назад.<br/>Итачи удовлетворенно улыбнулся и стал грубо надрачивать парню, не снимая игрушки. Узумаки недоуменно посмотрел на мужчину и скривился от очередной вспышки боли.<br/>— Сними это, я прошу… — Наруто был на грани истерики. Еще немного, и он начнет умолять убить его, лишь бы больше не ощущать такое дикое возбуждение, вперемешку со стыдом.<br/>Учиха хмыкнул и аккуратно снял с парня игрушку, от чего тот выгнулся дугой кверху и громко застонал, излившись себе на живот. Итачи погладил подрагивающее тело парня и лег к нему, нежно обнимая. Как же он приятно пахнет…<br/>Наруто обессилено распластался на кровати и пустым взглядом уставился в стену, не имея сил даже попросить о том, чтобы его не обнимали, а просто оставили в покое.</p><p>Проснулся Узумаки уже под вечер. Один и без наручников, вымытый и одетый в чистую одежду. Густо покраснев, он вскочил с кровати и заметался по комнате.<br/>Его вымыли! Одели! Какой-то непонятный жуткий мужик! Впившись пальцами в волосы, Наруто осел на пол и стал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, отказываясь принимать действительность.<br/>Сколько это еще будет продолжаться? Когда он надоест Итачи? После всех этих унижений его просто отпустят или… убьют? Испуганно сжавшись, Наруто яростно стал растирать непрошенные слезы.</p><p>Итачи устало разлегся на диване и тяжко вздохнул, распустив волосы. Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что вот так мучить парня в первые дни знакомства — непростительно. Нужно было подождать хотя бы неделю, дать тому привыкнуть к новой обстановке и правилам… Но он так долго был один после того самого случая, что просто не выдержал и поддался своим эмоциям.<br/>Грустно улыбнувшись, Учиха нехотя встал с дивана и не спеша пошел на кухню. Нужно покормить Наруто и поесть самому. Вот только, как поведет после всего это Узумаки? Откажется есть, накинется на него с кулаками или просто будет игнорировать?<br/>Небрежно заплетя низкий хвост, Итачи принялся за готовку, напевая незамысловатый мотив какой-то услышанной по радио песни.</p><p>Ужинали они молча. Наруто тайком кидал хмурые взгляды на Итачи и насильно впихивал в себя еду. Есть совершенно не хотелось, но больше всего он боялся снова сделать что-то не так, провоцируя Итачи.<br/>— Вкусно? — с улыбкой спросил мужчина, отпивая вино из бокала.<br/>Наруто несмело кивнул и продолжил есть, незаметно озираясь. Сможет ли он сбежать в такой ситуации? Закрыта ли входная дверь?<br/>— Помнишь, я обещал тебе, что мы поговорим? — спросил Итачи, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как блондин нервно озирается вокруг.<br/>— Помню.<br/>— Вот и славно. Как доедим, так и поговорим. Хорошо, Наруто? — блондин снова неловко кивнул. Он не понимал, зачем вообще Итачи постоянно спрашивает его, не против ли он? Согласен ли? Все равно он все делает по-своему.<br/>Поужинав, Итачи провел Наруто в гостиную и усадил рядом с собой на диван, нежно обнимая за талию. Блондин уже было дернулся, чтобы вырваться, но вовремя застыл. Не нужно было злить Итачи.<br/>— Что же, начнем. Для начала, что бы ты хотел узнать?<br/>Наруто неуверенно покосился на мужчину.<br/>— Можешь спрашивать все, что хочешь. Но если вопрос будет слишком личный — я не отвечу. Сойдет? — улыбчиво произнес Итачи.<br/>— Да… Для начала, прекрати фальшиво улыбаться. — Наруто ощутил, что еще немного и он просто взорвется, наплевав на все предостережения.<br/>Итачи нахмурился и прекратил улыбаться.<br/>— И… И скажи, почему ты выбрал именно меня? Почему ты меня привез сюда? Почему не кого-то другого? Сколько я еще здесь буду? Что тебе нужно от меня? После всего ты меня отпустишь или убьешь? — на одном дыхании выпалил Узумаки, слегка испуганно посмотрев на удивившегося Итачи.<br/>— Наруто, нужно вопросы задавать по очереди, а не все сразу. Но раз уж ты спросил, я отвечу. — Учиха серьезно посмотрел прямо в глаза блондину. — Я не выбирал тебя. Ты мне понравился — это правда, но я не планировал поначалу везти тебя к себе. Помнишь тот момент, когда я довольно двусмысленно ответил на твою фразу о том, чтобы включить печку?<br/>«Я буду рад согреть тебя». Наруто кивнул.<br/>— Так вот. Если бы тогда запаниковал и попросил тебя высадить, я бы так и поступил. Возможно, настоял бы на том, чтобы все же довести тебя до города. Но ты, кажется, не понял моего намека, и героически продолжал сидеть, практически не выдавая свой страх. — Узумаки мысленно отвесил себе затрещину. Свобода была так близко…<br/>— На счет того, сколько ты здесь пробудешь. — Наруто напрягся, внимательно слушая. — Ты будешь здесь столько, сколько я захочу. Ты мне нравишься, Наруто. Очень нравишься. И я не хочу тебя отпускать. — Итачи искренне улыбнулся, заставляя Узумаки в ужасе отпрянуть назад.<br/>— Ну, и на счет самого главного. Убивать я тебя ни в коем случае не собираюсь. Как ты вообще мог о таком подумать? Я что, на убийцу похож? — Итачи и вправду недоумевал. А Наруто еле сдержал себя, чтобы не сказать, что да, еще как похож на убийцу.<br/>Они замолчали. Было лишь слышно треск сухих веток в камине и шумное дыхание блондина. Наруто пытался все осмыслить, пытался подумать об этой ситуации с положительной стороны, но ничего не получалось. После всех ответов Итачи он все так же боялся его и хотел вернуться домой. К Сакуре…<br/>— Стой. А как же моя машина? Ее найдут и… — Наруто хотел добавить — найдут машину, а потом и найдут владельца, но решил опустить это.<br/>— О машине я позаботился, не волнуйся. Все вещи, которые там были, сейчас находятся в этом доме. Телефон, конечно же, я тебе не отдам. И паспорт с фотографией твоей девушки — тоже. — Итачи прищурился, выжидая реакцию блондина. Тот, видимо, сильно расстроился и опустил голову, прикусив и так покусанную губу.<br/>— Я так не хочу, Итачи… Я не хочу всё это.<br/>Итачи ничего не ответил. Только притянул к себе парня, крепко обнимая, и стал медленно укачивать его, поцеловав в макушку. Мужчина был уверен, что скоро парнишка привыкнет к нему.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Наруто, хочешь выйти на прогулку в лес?<br/>Узумаки с надеждой посмотрел на Итачи и быстро-быстро закивал. Он и подумать не мог, что его так скоро выпустят на улицу. Еще и в лес! В лесу можно было бы потеряться. Наруто помнил, что в прошлый раз у него ничего не вышло, но это ведь не повод сдаваться. Да и в тот раз был неподходящий момент — шел сильный дождь и была глухая ночь. А сейчас на улице идеальная погода — яркое солнце, теплота, даже последствий дождя больше нет.<br/>— Куртку надень, в лесу будет прохладно.<br/>Наруто кивнул и принял из рук Итачи куртку цвета хаки. Она было немного не по размеру — рукава слишком длинные, да и сама она весела на блондине как на вешалке. Еще и пахла как Учиха…<br/>— Все в порядке, Наруто? — слегка встревоженно спросил Итачи и развернул к себе парня за плечо. — Ты все утро молчишь. Ни слова не проронил.<br/>Парень недоумевал, как Итачи может так спокойно спрашивать, что с ним не так, если держит его черт знает где! Еще и издевается, вытворяя всякие мерзкие вещи. Вспоминания лавиной накрыли Узумаки и он вздрогнул, поморщился и покраснел. И тут же накинул капюшон на голову, не желая выдавать свое смущение.<br/>Учиха улыбнулся и мимолетно поцеловал блондина в щеку, не давая тому и опомниться.<br/>— Пойдем, Наруто?<br/>Парень неуверенно кивнул и вышел из злополучного дома, наконец-то вдыхая свежий прохладный воздух. Закинув голову кверху, Наруто довольно зажмурился под лучами солнца и не заметил, как Итачи нежно взял его за руку, потянув на себя.<br/>— Потом погреешься на солнце, хорошо?<br/>Наруто промолчал и последовал за мужчиной, кидая неловкие взгляды на их переплетенные пальцы.<br/>— Знаешь, не нужно все время молчать. Я бы хотел больше говорить с тобой, узнавать тебя…<br/>— Да ну? И это ты говоришь после того, как… изнасиловал меня? — Узумаки осмелел и яростно запыхтел, чудом не врезавшись во внезапно остановившегося Итачи.<br/>Мужчина хмуро и с каким-то сожалением посмотрел на парня и продолжил путь, умело лавируя между деревьями. Даже не смотря на то, что здесь не было ни одной тропинки, Учиха шел так, будто они были.<br/>В лесу и вправду было прохладнее, чем около дома. Из-за влажности волосы блондина стали нелепо завиваться в разные стороны, от чего тот каждые пару минут «прилизывал» их руками.<br/>Вдруг, среди деревьев Узумаки увидел какую-то небольшую старую деревянную хижину. Домик казался заброшенным — кое-где стекла были выбиты и потрескались, крыша была много раз залатана, а ступеньки и перила и вовсе не вызывали доверия, будучи полуразрушенными. И зачем только они пришли сюда?<br/>— Видишь эту хижину, Наруто? — парень удивленно посмотрел на Итачи и кивнул. — Так вот. Если будешь себя плохо вести, то я запру тебя в ней. Там холодно, сыро, постоянно бегают крысы. Там не будет ни вкусных завтраков, которые я тебе обычно приношу. Ни вкусных обедов и ужинов. Там нет ни удобной кровати, такой, которая стоит в твоей комнате. Там нет источников света, полная темнота. Я просто свяжу тебя по рукам и ногам, закрою в одной из комнат и уйду к себе в дом. Ты меня понимаешь, Наруто?<br/>Узумаки напугано кивнул и с силой стиснул руку Итачи, неосознанно встав за спину мужчины. Парень любил ужасы, но не тогда, когда они перебираются в реальность.<br/>— Вот и умничка, Наруто. И запомни еще одно — даже если ты сбежишь, я найду тебя. Даже если ты успеешь добраться до ближайшего города и попросить о помощи — я найду тебя и верну обратно. А потом обязательно запру в этой хижине. Нужно ведь воспитывать тех, кто нарушает мои просьбы, верно? — Итачи улыбнулся и обнял парня. Погладил того по спине, будто успокаивая.<br/>Наруто мелко задрожал, и идея убежать во время прогулки уже не казалась ему радужной и простой. Почему-то он подсознательно верил всем словам мужчины, и это было жутко.<br/>— Ну-ну, не стоит так бояться. Все получают то, что заслуживают. Если будешь хорошо вести и слушаться меня — я никогда не обижу. Ты мне веришь, Наруто? — Итачи внимательно посмотрел в лицо парня, ожидая честного ответа.<br/>Конечно же, Наруто не верил! Он не знал, чего еще можно ожидать от Учихи. У того явно сдвинуты все понятия «нормальности» и «ненормальности». Для него похищать людей и творить всякую мерзкую хрень с ними потом — нормально. Для него нормально запирать людей в жутких хижинах.<br/>— Я не верю тебе. — честно ответил Наруто и испод лба посмотрел на Итачи.<br/>— Жаль. Я попытаюсь завоевать твое доверие, обещаю, Наруто.</p><p>Дорога до дома почему-то была дольше, чем до хижины. Итачи просто бродил по лесу, любуясь тем, что вокруг и рассказывал Наруто обо всем, что здесь находится. Узумаки слушал в пол уха и лишь озирался. Но не потому, что ему был интересен сам лес. Он все еще имел маленькую надежду на то, что у него появится возможность сбежать.<br/>Итачи прекрасно видел, что Наруто не интересны ни его рассказы, ни сам лес. Он так отчаянно оглядывался в попытке сбежать, что этого не заметил бы только слепой или тупой. Мужчина покрепче сжал ладонь парня, привлекая его внимание к себе.<br/>— Наруто, я надеюсь, ты воспринял мои слова всерьез, и не станешь сбегать. Не хотелось бы тебя наказывать.<br/>Узумаки устало вздохнул и кивнул, разочарованно посмотрел на виднеющийся уже знакомый дом. Со стороны он казался обычным, ничем не примечающимся. Разве что были решетки на всех окнах и, кажется, железная входная дверь, которая немного выделялась на фоне остального. Во дворе стояла уже знакомая ему машина, на которой Итачи увез его к себе домой… Поморщившись, Наруто остановился во дворе, не желая возвращаться обратно в дом.<br/>— Что случилось, Наруто? Хочешь еще погулять? — Итачи улыбнулся и потрепал парня по волосам.<br/>— Домой хочу, а не гулять.<br/>Итачи удивленно посмотрел на Наруто.<br/>— Ну, так пошли, чего застыл? — и тихо рассмеялся, потащив Узумаки в дом.<br/>— Нет, ты понял! Я хочу к себе домой. К Сакуре, к друзьями! — блондин истерички закричал и закрыл лицо свободной рукой. Еще немного и он снова расплачется как дурак.<br/>Учиха только вздохнул и прижал к себе дрожащего парнишку, поцеловав в макушку, ожидая, когда, наконец, закончится истерика Наруто.<br/>Внезапная трель телефона заставила блондина замолчать, а Итачи вздрогнуть. Мужчина вытащил телефон и посмотрел на дисплей, кинул хмурый взгляд на Наруто и потащил его в дом, поджав губы. Звонили в самое неподходящее время.<br/>— Наруто, дорогой, мне нужно срочно поговорить кое с кем важным. Не против, если я снова закрою тебя в комнате? — доброжелательно спросил Итачи и сразу же повел парня на верх.<br/>Узумаки ничего не ответил. Да и зачем? Учиха спрашивает из вежливости, ему не интересен ответ.<br/>Итачи торопливо закрыл Наруто в комнате, пару раз дернул дверную ручку и спустился вниз. Телефон все еще звонил.<br/>— Привет. Я разве не говорил, чтобы ты не звонил мне первым? — раздраженно сказал мужчина, ответив на звонок.<br/>— А нельзя быть повежливее? Браслет, о котором ты просил, скоро доставят. Наверное, через дня два или три — максимум. — голос по ту сторону телефона явно был недоволен.<br/>— Хорошо. Я сам приеду и заберу, понял? Сам. Не нужно сюда приезжать. — Итачи не хотел сюда никого впускать, пока отношения с Наруто не наладятся. Да и вдруг парнишка только сильнее испугается, увидев незнакомых людей в этом доме?<br/>— Ого! Неужели у тебя появилась новая игрушка? Кто на этот раз? Я бы посмотрел…<br/>Учиха сбросил звонок и раздраженно кинул телефон на кровать, сжимая руки в кулаки. Этот человек выводил его из себя с завидной регулярностью.</p><p>Наруто обеспокоенно носился по комнате, грызя ногти — глупая привычка. Ему не понравилось, как Итачи забеспокоился из-за звонка. Вдруг он передаст его кому-то? А вдруг Учиха что-то типа работорговца? Чем больше Узумаки думал над этим, тем тревожнее ему становилось. Мысли становились все мрачнее и мрачнее.<br/>Узумаки резко остановился, запнулся об угол кровати и со вкусом заматерился. Уставился на висевший в дальнем углу портрет и завис. И как это можно было не заметить? Человек на картине — вылитая копия самого Итачи, только младше и с незначительными отличиями в чертах лица. Волосы были короче, чем у мужчины, и забавно торчали на затылке. Взгляд тоже полная противоположность Итачи — хмурый, резкий и недовольный.<br/>— Брат? — задумчиво проговорил парень и вздрогнул от неожиданных объятий. Итачи подошел бесшумно и это даже пугало.<br/>— Да, верно. Мой младший брат. — прошептал тоскливо Учиха и, зарывшись носом в макушку блондина, шумно вдохнул.<br/>— А… Где он сейчас?<br/>Итачи поморщился и сжал Наруто крепче, от чего тот дернулся в сторону и сразу же замер.<br/>— Он умер. Погиб в автокатастрофе. — ответил мужчина и повалил блондина на кровать, присаживаясь рядом. Было видно, что Учихе неприятен этот разговор. И Наруто уже пожалел, что спросил.<br/>Повисла неловкая тишина.<br/>— Кто тебе звонил? — спросил Узумаки не из интереса, а только для того, чтобы развеять давящую тишину.<br/>— Один мой знакомый. Просто захотел поговорить. — соврал Итачи и трепетно провел ладонью по щеке блондина, огладив шрамы. Спросить ли о них сейчас?<br/>— Ты так занервничал из-за обычного знакомого? — с сомнением спросил Наруто и отвел руку Учихи от своего лица.<br/>Мужчина тихо рассмеялся и вмиг навис над блондином. Улыбка спала с лица, и парень трусливо сжался. Сердце неприятно екнуло, дыхание сбилось.<br/>— Наруто, знаешь… — начал было Итачи, но умолк. Что-либо объяснять не хотелось, да и не имело смысла.<br/>Узумаки растеряно смотрел на мужчину, поджав под себя ноги и мелко дрожал, не понимая резкой смены настроение. Что он сделал не так?<br/>Итачи измучено вздохнул и отстранился. Хотел ведь не пугать блондина, а получилось как всегда. Ничего не сказав, мужчина задумчиво посмотрел на портрет брата и, поднявшись с кровати, снял его.<br/>— Что будешь на обед, Наруто? Курицу или рыбу? — как само собой спросил мужчина, улыбаясь. Узумаки было плевать. Он вообще хотел пиццу или несколько огромных пачек чипсов.<br/>— Буду то же, что и ты. — небрежно кинул блондин и взмолился, чтобы Итачи не выбрал на обед какую-то невкусную фигню. Сакура постоянно готовила вареные овощи или мясо, практически ничем не приправляя. Наруто не понимал, как это вообще можно есть, но терпеливо все съедал ради девушки. Он видел, как она старается и пытается привить ему здоровое питание, но… Узумаки просто хотел наесться чего-то вредного и все, он бы был рад.<br/>Учиха вышел, снова заперев дверь на ключ. Блондин откинулся на подушки и подложил руки под голову, устало зевая. Интересно, как там его друзья? Наверное, Киба разнес весь дом от переживаний, а Неджи как обычно прибирается за ним. А за этим, скорее всего, со стороны наблюдает Сакура, не забыв всыпать по первое число Кибе за погром.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Киба как умалишенный носился по комнате, сшибая все на своем пути, включая и случайных прохожих в виде Сакуры и Неджи. В доме был абсолютный хаос. Никто не понимал, куда пропал Узумаки, почему он не звонит, почему до сих пор не вернулся домой.<br/>— Нет, ну это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! Куда этот идиот мог пропасть?! Снова жрет где-то, позабыв обо всем? Ух, я ему задам, когда увижу! — гневно прорычал Киба и ударил кулаком о стену.<br/>— Успокойся, Киба. Мало ли какие пробки могут быть? — с долей беспокойства произнес Неджи, мельком поглядывая на взволнованную Сакуру. Хьюга старался верить в хорошее, да и пугать Сакуру не хотелось страшными догадками, хотя сам он понимал, что что-то явно произошло. Наруто никогда так надолго не пропадал, даже не позвонив. Да и телефон у парня отключен — а это вообще нонсенс, ведь он постоянно с ним таскается и активно сидит в разных соц. сетях.<br/>— Р-ребят… Может, нам обратиться в полицию? Как думаете? — растеряно сказала девушка, сминая в руках кухонное полотенце.<br/>Хьюга задумался, Киба перестал метаться по комнате.<br/>— Значит так. Если завтра Наруто не объявится — пойдем в полицию. А пока будем пытаться до него дозвониться. — с уверенностью сказал Неджи, сцепив пальцы.<br/>— Да я пытался! Сто, нет, тысячу раз пытался! — возмущенно запыхтел Киба и упал на диван. — Слушайте, у меня идея. Как на счет того, чтобы поехать за ним? Вдруг у него там просто машина сломалась? И он там бедный и несчастный стоит на дороге, не пытаясь поймать попутку. Вы ведь его знаете…<br/>Сакура всхлипнула и залилась слезами, тихо подвывая. Неджи кинул злобный взгляд на Кибу и задумался. Сейчас самое главное — успокоить Сакуру и усмирить буйного Кибу.<br/>— Давайте пообедаем, ребят. Я приготовлю что-то, идет? — с сомнением произнес Хьюга. Готовить он не умел, а если пытался, то кухню потом уже не спасти.<br/>— Что?.. Нет, не нужно, Неджи. Я сама приготовлю. — Харуно едва заметно улыбнулась, утирая слезы, и пошла на кухню.<br/>Инузука растянулся на диване, нервно дергая ногой. Вытащил телефон и снова начал пытаться дозвониться до Наруто.</p><p>Итачи и Наруто обедали, как вошло уже в привычку, в тишине. Узумаки лишь изредка кидал хмурые взгляды на мужчину, но тут же возвращался к еде. Он много о чем хотел расспросить Итачи, но боялся. Вдруг он снова так странно, как прошлый раз, отреагирует на его вопросы? Вдруг… накажет? Наруто поежился и вилка в его руке дрогнула, что тут же заметил Итачи.<br/>— Что-то не так, Наруто?<br/>— Все нормально. — тихо прошептал парень и отпил немного сока, неловко облизав губы. А потом задумался и поморщился. Если Итачи гей, то значит, его такое может возбудить? И Наруто пообещал себе запомнить, что так делать не нужно.<br/>Снова тишина. Слишком неловкая тишина, но Узумаки знал, как сделать все еще хуже.<br/>— У тебя было много таких, как я? — вырвалось случайно у блондина, он тут же закусил губу, пожалев о своем вопросе.<br/>Учиха хрипло засмеялся и лукаво посмотрел на парня.<br/>— А что, ты уже ревнуешь?<br/>— Что?! Нет. Просто… если у тебя кто-то был, то что с ним случилось? Он жив? — Наруто понимал, что сам копал себе могилу, но слишком сильным был интерес все разузнать.<br/>Итачи недовольно покосился на Узумаки и поджал губы, показывая всем видом, что не желает говорить на эту тему. Наруто все быстро понял, но, тем не менее, интерес не угас, а стал только сильнее. Почему же Итачи не хочет все рассказывать?<br/>— Просто ответь, Итачи. Он жив? — нервно спросил Наруто, комкая в руке бумажную салфетку. Что-то ему подсказывало, что нужно срочно замолчать.<br/>Учиха ничего не ответил. Просто резко вскочил из-за стола и схватил блондина за шкирку, потащив наверх. Узумаки зашипел от боли в шее и задергался, схватившись за руку мужчины. Впился в нее пальцами и захрипел — кофта сильно давила на шею, перекрывая доступ к воздуху.<br/>Итачи грубо закинул блондина в комнату и зашел следом. Внешне он был спокоен, только по глазам можно было понять, что он донельзя взбешен. Венка на шее вздулась, глаз задергался. Наруто перепугано уставился на мужчину и бросился в дальний угол, забившись в него.<br/>— Прости, прости… Я не хотел, Итачи… Прости меня. — бессвязно зашептал Наруто, сполз по стенке и сжался в клубочек.<br/>Учиха замер на месте и попытался взять себя в руки, привести мысли в порядок. И это практически не получалось. С одной стороны он понимал, что зря вспылил, Узумаки ни в чем не виноват, но с другой хотелось сделать так, чтобы парень запомнил, что можно спрашивать, а что лучше не стоит.<br/>— Наруто, ты ведь понимаешь, что мне нужно тебя наказать? — хрипло спросил Итачи и подошел к забитому в угол парню, поднимая его на ноги.<br/>— Нет, нет, нет! Не надо! Я буду молчать, честное слово… — парень кинул страдальческий взгляд на Учиху и зажмурился, вспоминая то, что недавно сделал с ним Итачи в этой комнате.<br/>Учиха грубо кинул Наруто на кровать и присел рядом, склонив голову. В висках стучало, а сердце ходуном ходило. Еще немного и он бы сорвался, навредил тому, кому не хотел бы.<br/>— Как ты относишься к порке, Наруто? — внезапно спросил Итачи, медленно поворачиваясь к парню. Узумаки с ужасом уставился на мужчину и замотал головой, не веря в услышанное.<br/>— Нет! Не надо! — закричал он, и собрался уже было бежать, но Учиха ловко перехватил его поперек спины и улегся сверху, фиксируя на кровати. Раздвинул своим коленом чужие ноги и удобно умостился.<br/>— Не стоит так кричать, Наруто, я не глухой. Сегодня я не буду тебя наказывать, ты ведь не знал, что можно спрашивать, а что нельзя, но впредь несколько раз подумай, прежде чем что-то спросить, хорошо? Но я сразу предупреждаю, чтобы не было никаких сюрпризов, не люблю их, следующим наказанием будет порка. — с придыханием произнес Итачи и жестко сжал запястья парня. — Выпорю тебя так, что неделю сидеть не сможешь. Не посмотрю ни на твои отчаянные крики, ни мольбы о помощи. Меня не испугает ни кровь на твоей нежной коже, ни глубокие раны, понимаешь, Наруто? Будь хорошим мальчиком.<br/>Узумаки дёргано кивнул и всхлипнул, закрыв глаза. Так унизительно и страшно ему никогда не было. Парень слабо дернул руками в попытке освободиться и Итачи отпустил его, с сожалением смотря на то, как Наруто осторожно перебрался в дальний угол кровати и сжался в клубок.<br/>— Думаю, я лучше оставлю тебя до вечера. Хорошо, Наруто? — парень ничего не ответил и сжался сильнее, укрываясь одеялом, будто защищаясь. — Прости меня, но так было нужно.<br/>Итачи раскаянно посмотрел на Наруто и вышел из комнаты, направившись в свою спальню. Его и самого слегка трясло, а руки будто заледенели. Он устало уселся в кресло и закрыл лицо руками, вздрогнув. Что он натворил?</p><p>Наруто нехотя проснулся и протер глаза. Через силу встал с кровати и зевнул, оглядываясь. В комнате не было ни одной картины — наверное, Итачи постарался.<br/>Увидев на стуле новую чистую одежду, парень торопливо переоделся и постучал в дверь, привлекая к себе внимание, пусть этого и не хотелось делать.<br/>Итачи пришел через пару минут, на ходу завязывая волосы в высокий хвост. Узумаки хмуро окинул его взглядом и замялся.<br/>— Мне нужно… в уборную.<br/>— Конечно, без проблем. Пойдем, провожу. — Учиха усмехнулся и взял Наруто за запястие.<br/>— Итачи… Я сам здесь справлюсь, можешь выйти? — Узумаки недоуменно посмотрел на мужчину, когда тот следом за ним зашел в уборную. Мало того, что тот его купает и переодевает, так еще и вместе в уборную ходит. Ну, что за позор!<br/>Учиха кивнул и вышел за дверь, тихо смеясь. Чего он там не видел? Он все прекрасно рассмотрел еще в тот день, когда купал парнишку.<br/>Внезапно прозвенел звонок в дверь. Итачи нахмурился и закрыл ванную на щеколду. Трель стала настойчивее и начала уже бесить. Кто мог прийти?<br/>— Черт. — прошипел Учиха и, кивнув взволнованный взгляд на двери уборной, быстро спустился вниз, желая как можно скорее спровадить нежданного гостя.<br/>На пороге стояла та самая рыжеволосая девушка из магазина, держа в руках то ли пирог, то ли торт.<br/>— Привет, Итачи! Я тут… просто хотела провести с тобой время. Понимаешь, у меня вчера брат погиб. Не могу оставаться наедине с собой. — девушка всхлипнула и протянула мужчине пирог, тут же войдя в дом. Без приглашения.<br/>— Мне очень жаль, — соврал Итачи, — но я занят. Давай мы прогуляемся с тобой как-нибудь потом?<br/>Рыжеволосая, будто не слушая его, еще раз всхлипнула, что-то бормоча себе под нос и вдруг обняла мужчину, зарыдав еще громче. Итачи думал лишь об одном — только бы этого не услышал Наруто.<br/>Осторожно отцепив от себя девушку, Учиха взволнованно посмотрел на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж и взмолился, чтобы эта бесящая особь побыстрее ушла.<br/>— Это так грустно, когда кто-то умирает… Он ведь был еще такой молодой и глупый… — вновь начала что-то бормотать девушка, а Итачи застыл на месте. Откуда она знает, что он здесь живет? Он об этом мало кому говорил. Тревога медленно стала подступать, слегка затошнило. Вдруг, она здесь не только из-за смерти брата? Что ей еще нужно? Неужели она что-то видела той самой ночью, когда он вез к себе блондина?<br/>Рыжеволосая тем временем стала нагло бродить по гостиной, осматривая все вокруг, не прекращая что-то шептать. Итачи всерьез засомневался в ее нормальности.<br/>Внезапный грохот заставил их застыть, удивленно посмотреть на вверх.<br/>— Наруто… — тихо и слегка тревожно прошептал Итачи, поджав губы. Он что, специально выдает себя? Неужто не усвоил урок, что нужно вести себя хорошо?<br/>— Ты это слышал? Кто-то есть на втором этаже… Ты ведь живешь один, разве не так? — Итачи услышал в ее голосе нотки ревности.<br/>Девушка состроила возмущенную гримасу и скривила губки, направившись к лестнице. Дальше все как в тумане. Учиха схватил стоящую на тумбе лампу и ударил ею девушку в висок, откинув тело на диван. Схватил лежащую рядом подушку и накрыл ею лицо девушки, перекрывая доступ к воздуху. Рыжеволосая стала панически дергаться и царапать Итачи, мужчина сильнее надавил на подушку, и спустя несколько минут она затихла, безвольно свесив руки.<br/>Итачи вскочил с дивана и загнанно задышал, впившись пальцами в волосы. Только этого не хватало. Только не еще один труп…</p><p>Узумаки пытался расслышать, что там внизу происходит, но ничего не выходило. Одно он знал точно — Итачи там не один. Наруто случайно задел одну из бутылок шампуня, от чего та с грохотом упала на пол. Разговоры внизу прекратились, и парень испуганно спрятался за шторкой в ванной. Вдруг Итачи подумает, что он это сделал специально и накажет? Блондин этого не хотел.<br/>А если попробовать открыть дверь и спуститься вниз? Вдруг удастся выбраться отсюда, попросив о помощи того человека?<br/>Открыть щеколду не составит труда.</p><p>Итачи попытался успокоиться и набрал знакомый номер телефона. Вызов тут же приняли, будто ждали его звонка.<br/>— Ну и? Что случилось, раз ты первый звонишь? — недовольно сказали на той стороне звонка.<br/>— Нужна твоя помощь. Быстро. Нужно убрать труп. — ровно проговорил Учиха, мельком осмотрел девушку. — Рыжеволосая, лет двадцать, может, двадцать два.<br/>— Ты ее убил что ли? — насмешливо хмыкнули.<br/>— Да. Она слишком мешала. Срочно приезжай и забирай ее тело. И захвати браслет, о котором я просил.<br/>— Еду. Жди.<br/>Учиха сбросил звонок, и устало вздохнул. Поморщился, увидев на ковре небольшое пятно крови. Нужно отстирать, чтобы Наруто не увидел.<br/>— Какого хрена?.. — с ужасом произнес блондин, указывая на девушку. — Это труп? — и закричал, закрывая лицо руками.<br/>Итачи резко развернулся на голос Наруто и сжал кулаки. Раздраженно фыркнул и, услышав звук подъезжающей машины, быстро подошел к Узумаки, потащив того наверх. Неужели он так быстро добрался? Странно.<br/>— Нет, пусти, псих! Убийца! Пусти меня нахрен! — завопил Наруто и пнул мужчину ногой по колену, остервенело закрутившись в его руках.<br/>В дверь постучали.<br/>Наруто захрипел из-за сорванного голоса и кинулся в сторону двери, пытаясь скинуть с себя крепкие оковы рук Итачи.<br/>— Кто-нибудь! Помогите! Прошу! Меня здесь… — Учиха с сожалением приложил Узумаки о стену и тот вырубился, повиснув у мужчины на руках. Нельзя было показывать «ему» Наруто.<br/>Итачи поднял блондина на руки и унес в комнату, закрыв дверь. Быстро спустился вниз и впустил знакомого.<br/>— Как так быстро добрался? — вместо приветствия грубо спросил Учиха, выглянув на улицу.<br/>— Как грубо, Итачи! — хмыкнул гость и пошел к дивану. Убрал подушку с тела и осмотрел девушку. — Неплохо. Чем ты ее так приложил?<br/>— Не твое дело. Просто забери тело и уезжай. И машину ее не забудь забрать отсюда.<br/>— Машину пристрою потом. Может, ближе к ночи заеду и заберу. — задумчиво сказал парень и протянул Итачи белую упаковку. — Вот твой браслет. Пользоваться умеешь?<br/>— Умею. А теперь забирай ее и уходи, прошу. — Учиха устало провел рукой по лицу и отложил коробку на стол, проводя хмурым взглядом парня, несущего труп девушки.<br/>Слишком много проблем для одного дня.</p><p>Итачи поднялся на второй этаж и зашел в комнату у Узумаки, расстроенно его осмотрев. Сел рядом и поднял голову блондина, облегченно вздохнул, не увидев крови. Голова будет болеть — это уж точно, но главное, чтобы не было серьезный повреждений. Найти домашнего доктора не было проблемой, а вот как провернуть все так, чтобы Наруто не попросил врача о помощи сбежать — он не знал.<br/>Узумаки стал медленно просыпаться, тихо застонав от боли в голове. Итачи заботливо усладил блондина себе на колени и обнял, поглаживая по спине.<br/>— Прости меня, Наруто. Такое больше не повторится, я обещаю. — Наруто плохо понимал, о чем говорит мужчина, поэтому слабо кивнул и поморщился от очередной вспышки боли. Почему же так болит голова?..<br/>Вспоминания резко вернулись, и Узумаки задергался, отпихивая от себя Учиху. Он. Убил. Человека. Невозможно!<br/>— Ты убил ее! Как ты мог?! — яростно закричал Наруто и влепил пощечину Итачи. Перепугано замер и прикусил губу, пожалев об этом.<br/>— Это было нужно, Наруто. Я знаю, что тебе это трудно понять… Я сделал это ради нас, понимаешь? Она лезла туда, куда не просят, и поплатилась. — Итачи даже не дернулся от удара, только крепко обнял парня и зажмурился, не зная, как правильно вымолить прощение.<br/>— Ради нас?! Никаких «нас» и в природе нет! Ты забыл, почему я здесь?<br/>— Наруто, помолчи. — Учиха старался сохранять спокойствие, но его дико бесило, что блондин не понимает, что он хотел как лучше!<br/>— А то что?! И меня убьешь?!<br/>— А ты бы этого хотел? — серьезно спросил Итачи и посмотрел Наруто в глаза. Парень растеряно захлопал ресницами и заторможено помахал головой.<br/>— У меня голова боли… Ай! — мужчина положил блондина на кровать, Узумаки всхлипнул от боли и сжал голову руками.<br/>— Скоро вернусь.<br/>И Итачи вышел из комнаты, закрывая ее. Облокотился о дверь и сполз на пол, обхватив голову руками. В голове творился полный хаос, он уже не понимал, что нужно делать, а что нет.<br/>В мыслях крутилась лишь одна давно услышанная им фраза:<br/>«Ты обещал, что не сделаешь мне больно. Но сделал…»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Учиха принял решение не тревожить парнишку до завтра. Пусть лучше успокоится и все обдумает и, возможно, он поймет, что мужчина хотел как лучше, устранив назойливую девушку.</p><p>Ближе к ночи подъехала уже знакомая машина. Итачи вышел на улицу и хмуро окинул взглядом незнакомую девушку. И зачем он взял ее с собой?<br/>— А это еще кто? — доброжелательно улыбнулся Учиха, но всем было ясно, что он злится.<br/>— Забей, она со мной. Ей можно доверять. — ответил парень и надел перчатки. Открыл дверь машины рыжеволосой и стал что-то высматривать.<br/>Учиха с недоверием вновь покосился на девушку. Та отвернулась в сторону леса и поправила очки, что-то пробурчав.<br/>— Ну и древняя у нее тачка, однако. Ладно, как-то разберусь. — недовольно проворчал парень и хлопнул дверцей. Итачи поморщился.<br/>— Тише будь. Разбудишь всех вокруг.<br/>Темноволосый нагло усмехнулся.<br/>— Кого это «всех»?<br/>Итачи промолчал. Хотелось просто побыстрее избавиться от этой машины, от этой надоедливой парочки и вернуться к Наруто. Нужно будет дать ему пару таблеток аспирина, он ведь жаловался на головную боль. А может, прямо сейчас пойти и что-то ему приготовить на завтрак?.. Попросить таким образом прощение. Все равно поспать уже не получится.<br/>— Эй, Карин. Садись в машину, которую нам нужно забрать. Поедешь за мной. — сказал парень и задумался. — Я еду в город, ты езжай в наш ангар. Оставь там машину, выйди к дороге и жди меня. Поняла?<br/>— Да, конечно! — красноволосая активно закивала и села в машину, завела ее, и они уехали.<br/>Итачи облегченно вздохнул и зашел в дом. Все так же тихо. Он надеялся, что Наруто не услышал его ночных гостей. Бедный парнишка и так слишком много знает. Устало вздохнув, Учиха завязал волосы в высокий хвост и пошел на кухню с желанием что-то приготовить для своего блондина.</p><p>Узумаки не спал. Он слышал то какой-то грохот, то чьи-то голоса, но не мог разобрать, что они говорят, и что там вообще происходит. Жутко хотелось спать, но он не мог. Как только парень закрывал глаза, ему тут же мерещился труп той девушки на диване. Иногда она что-то говорила ему охрипшим голосом, но Узумаки не слышал, сразу же просыпался и начинал вертеться на кровати, не находя себе места.<br/>В доме стояла абсолютная тишина. Было лишь слышно собственное дыхание и шум листвы за окном. Деревья за окном были повсюду, и блондин уже успел их невзлюбить. Если долго на них смотреть, то можно увидеть всякое — чьи-то размытые жуткие лица, то ли людей, то ли животных.<br/>Наруто обнял себя за плечи и тоскливо посмотрел на дверь. Он надеялся лишь на то, что его друзья уже подняли тревогу и стали его искать.<br/>Парень и сам не заметил, как уснул. Повалился на кровать, подмял под себя подушку и засопел, вздрагивая от холода.</p><p>Итачи возился на кухне до раннего утра. Испек сначала печенье, потом подумал и испек еще и торт. Нежно улыбнулся, представив, как Наруто будет все это счастливо уминать, неуклюже запачкавшись кремом. Мужчина тихо рассмеялся и сел на стул, посмотрел на время. Дать парнишке поспать подольше или разбудить сейчас?<br/>Наплевав на все, Учиха пошел наверх, к Наруто, довольно усмехаясь. Он с каждым днем все труднее и труднее переносил расставание с ним.<br/>Мужчина тихо вошел в спальню, присел на край кровати. Осторожно убрал прядь волос с лица парня. Наклонился и невесомо поцеловал того в губы, лизнув напоследок. Узумаки заворочался, жамкая одеяло.<br/>— Просыпайся, солнце мое. — прошептал Итачи, зарывшись пальцами в волосы блондина. Тот недовольно застонал и нехотя открыл глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Жутко хотелось спать, но увидев перед собой Учиху, Наруто дернулся в сторону и выжидающе застыл. Что ему нужно?<br/>— Что… случилось? — хрипло спросил блондин.<br/>— Случилось? Ничего. Пойдем завтракать, Наруто. — мужчина трепетно провел ладонью по лицу парня, очертил скулы. Узумаки не двигался, испуганно наблюдая.<br/>— Я не голоден…<br/>— Мы идем завтракать, Наруто. Сейчас же. — Итачи схватил парня за запястья и потянул, заставляя встать с кровати.<br/>Узумаки надоело. Надоело вечно шарахаться, надоело вечно трястись от страха, надоело слушаться! Он резко вырвал руку и зашипел от пронзившей боли. Отошел назад, косо посматривая на Итачи.<br/>— Ты решил меня вывести из себя, Наруто? — с нотками недовольства прошипел мужчина. Наруто стоило больших усилий пересилить себя и не испугаться, не сжаться как обычно в клубок под одеялом.<br/>— Нет. Наверное… Я хочу домой. — как можно тверже сказал Узумаки и с вызовом посмотрел на Итачи.<br/>Мужчина тихо рассмеялся. И вмиг стал серьезен. Медленно подошел к Наруто, с силой впечатав того в стену.<br/>— Ты это специально, да? Наруто, я ведь просил тебя слушаться. Я ведь говорил, что накажу тебя. Почему ты не слушаешься? — будто в горячке стал шептать Учиха и незаметно для Наруто опустил тому руку на горло, поглаживая.<br/>— Ты… Ну что ты от меня хочешь? Мне не нравятся парни! Я не смогу тебя полюбить, Итачи. — прохныкал парень.<br/>Учиха дернулся, шумно вдохнул воздух. Оскалился и сжал пальцы на шее Наруто, с каким-то садистским удовольствием слушая, как тот задыхается и хрипит.<br/>— Почему вы все не слушаете? Я ведь делаю всё для вас! Абсолютно всё. Наруто… — Итачи откинул парня на диван и ударил кулаком в стену, пытаясь прийти в себя. Да что это с ним?<br/>Узумаки рванул прежде, чем что-то обдумал. Просто побежал вон из комнаты, захлопнув за собой двери. Торопливо спустился по ступенькам, чуть не слетев с них. Рвано стал оглядываться вокруг, пытаясь найти выход. Подбежал к двери и дернул ручку на себя — закрыто.<br/>— Черт! Черт… — Наруто дрожащими руками стал рыться в ящиках в рядом стоящем комоде, надеясь найти ключ. Пусто.<br/>С отчаянием подбежал к какой-то двери, возле которой он еще не был. Может, там еще один выход? Потянул ручку на себя раз, второй. Закрыто. Всхлипнул и вышиб дверь ногой. И тут же с ужасом стал пятиться назад. Споткнулся и упал на пол, не отрывая взгляда от содержимого комнаты.<br/>Сотни, тысячи фотографий похожих друг на друга парней. Блондинов. Все почти одного возраста, с разными прическами, но одинаковым цветом волос. Узумаки поднялся и зашел в комнату, в ужасе осматриваясь.<br/>На одной фотографии парень о чем-то болтает с девушкой, жестикулируя, и он определенно не в курсе, что за ним следят. На другом фото длинноволосый блондин сидит в парке, читая книгу. Тоже, похоже что, не подозревает, что за ним наблюдают. Наруто нахмурился. С тем длинноволосым было больше всего фото. Вот он сидит в кафе, а вот стоит около подъезда. Вот просто идет по улице в наушниках, а вот… общее селфи с Итачи на шоссе. И Наруто мог бы поклясться, что это то самое шоссе, на котором у него заглохла машина!<br/>Узумаки загнанно задышал и выбежал из комнаты, попытался закрыть ее, но выбитая дверь никак не хотела вставать на место.<br/>— Насмотрелся, Наруто? — бесцветным голосом спросил Итачи, сложив руки на груди. Он был зол, что кто-то зашел в ту комнату. В его личную комнату, в которую он никого и никогда не впускал.<br/>Парень не знал, что сказал. Просто шокировано смотрел на мужчину, пытаясь понять, какого черта происходит. И почему они все блондины?! Может, он поэтому и похитил его? Узумаки попятился назад. Нервно засмеялся, вспомнив о том, как Киба в шутку сказал, чтобы Наруто перекрасился в другой цвет, а то этот слишком яркий и привлекает ненужное внимание.<br/>— И что же мне с тобой делать, Наруто? — разочаровано произнес Учиха, медленно приближаясь к блондину.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ЧТО я должен сделать?! — возмущенно прокричал Наруто, сжимая руки в кулаки. Немыслимо!<br/>— Наруто, послушай. — начал говорить Итачи, вжимая парня в стену. — Если ты добровольно отдашься мне, то тебе будет не больно и даже приятно, понимаешь? И я тебя прощу. Никаких ужасных хижин и наказаний. Ну, так что ты решил, Наруто?<br/>Узумаки запыхтел, пытаясь все это переварить. Добровольно отдаться мужчине? Что за бред?! Парень впервые не знал, что ему делать. Точнее, какой вариант хуже — мрачная хижина посреди леса или Итачи. Сейчас это казалось ему равноценным. Если согласиться на наказание, то ничего страшного, да? Можно ведь перетерпеть. Подумаешь, там постоянно темно, ползают крысы и не будет еды… В комнате у Кибы и похуже бывает. Наруто нервно засмеялся.<br/>Учиха с надеждой посмотрел на парня, пытаясь понять, о чем тот вообще думает. Неужели ему настолько противно прикосновения мужчины, что он согласен на наказание?<br/>— Я… Я не знаю. — Узумаки всхлипнул и мелко задрожал. Единственное, что он сейчас хотел — это вернуться домой, и ничего больше!<br/>— Что же, тогда мне можно решить за тебя? — спросил Итачи с усмешкой.<br/>Наруто ничего не ответил, хотя и старался выдавить из себя хоть какие-то слова. Но не мог.<br/>Итачи молча взял парня за руку и повел наверх. Открыл дверь и впустил испуганного парня. Когда он уже прекратит всего бояться?<br/>— Снимай одежду и садись на кровать, Наруто. — строго произнес мужчина и стащил с себя кофту, сложил ее и аккуратно положил на стул.<br/>Наруто колебался, переминаясь со стороны в сторону. Может, это не так уж и плохо? Может, все обойдется? Они как-то смотрели по приколу с Кибой гей-порно, и все было не так уж и страшно… Наверное. Но это ведь реальность. И он сейчас здесь не по своему согласию. Его здесь держат силой! Как можно расслабиться в такой ситуации?<br/>Итачи кашлянул, намекая на то, чтобы Наруто все же разделся. Узумаки неловко стащил с себя чужую кофту, майку. Неуверенно снял штаны с носками, всё медленно и аккуратно складывая, пытаясь тянуть время. Положил руку на край трусов и застыл. Руки тряслись, в горле пересохло.<br/>— Оставим это на потом, хорошо? — трепетно сказал Учиха и аккуратно уложил блондина на кровать, довольно прижимаясь к любимому телу. Немного отстранился и, не обращая внимание на грустное лицо парня, стал покрывать грудь поцелуями, мягко лаская пальцами соски, слегка выкручивая.<br/>Наруто дернулся то ли от боли, то ли от стыда. Закусил палец и зажмурился, пытаясь притвориться, что его здесь нет, или это просто сон. Просто очередной ужасный сон…<br/>Итачи спускался все ниже, довольно облизывая кожу, и остановился около резинки трусов. Усмехнулся и мягко погладил не вставший член парня через ткань, ожидая хотя бы какой-то реакции.<br/>— Наруто, расслабься, прошу.<br/>Узумаки тихо всхлипнул и заерзал. Как же хотелось сбежать!<br/>Учиха одним резким движением стащил с парня трусы, оставляя того теперь голым и совсем беззащитным. Наруто ахнул и попытался отстраниться, но мужчина не дал этого сделать, удержав парня на месте за ноги.<br/>Итачи шумно дышал, пытаясь держать себя в руках и не сорваться. Он-то прекрасно знает, чем все может обернуться, если у него сдадут тормоза. Мужчина, что-то обдумав, сел на кровать и с улыбкой потянул на себя Наруто, намекая, чтобы тот сел ему на колени. Парень неуверенно сделал то, что от него требуют и сел в нужную позу, знатно напрягшись. В такой позе обычно была Сакура… Узумаки вспыхнул от стыда и закрыл лицо руками, не желая показывать свою неловкость мужчине.<br/>— Здесь нечего стыдиться, Наруто. Просто доверься мне. — завороженно прошептал Итачи, и, вдоволь налюбовавшись телом любимого, втянул Наруто в нежный поцелуй, лаская чужой язык своим.<br/>Узумаки безуспешно пытался представить на месте Итачи Сакуру, но не мог. Парень нервно задрожал, ощутив холодные влажные пальцы возле дырочки, и слабо стал сопротивляться, пытаясь скинуть с себя настойчивые руки.<br/>— Наруто, солнце, разве мы не договаривалась, что ты не будешь мне противиться? — спросил Учиха и, воспользовавшись замешательством парня, вставил в него сразу два пальца, предусмотрительно удерживая Наруто за талию.<br/>Узумаки зашипел от боли и зажмурился, до боли впиваясь ногтями в плечи мужчины. Все это напомнило какую-то пытку, а не секс. Стыд, замешательство и даже страх смешались в кучу, и Наруто потерялся в ощущениях, пытаясь абстрагироваться от всего.<br/>Итачи настойчиво, но аккуратно, растягивал парня пальцами, успокаивающе поглаживая руками по бокам и что-то тихо нашептывая. Наруто не разбирал его шепот или просто не хотел вслушиваться.<br/>— Разве все еще больно, Наруто? — с хитринкой спросил мужчина, когда Узумаки в очередной раз дернулся в сторону, сморщившись.<br/>— Нет… Не знаю… — сбивчиво прошептал блондин.<br/>— Тогда продолжим? — в своей манере спросил Итачи и повалил парня на кровать, нависая сверху. Мягко поцеловал блондина в лоб и, слегка отстранившись, расстегнул штаны, выпуская стоящий болезненный член наружу. Как же хотелось быстрее погрузиться в Наруто, грубо двигаясь и раз за разом вырывая из него очередные стоны и сладкие всхлипы…<br/>Узумаки занервничал. Сжал простынь в кулаке и ощутимо напрягся, почувствовав горячую и влажную головку возле ануса. Все было слишком нереальным. Будто и не с ним вовсе происходит!<br/>Итачи нетерпеливо вошел сразу на всю длину, с удовольствием вслушиваясь в тихие всхлипы блондина. Плавно двинул бедрами и впился пальцами в бока Наруто, явно оставляя синяки.<br/>— Ты такой тугой, солнце… — приятно зажмурившись, проговорил Учиха и рвано дернулся, растягивая тугую дырочку. Наруто застонал от боли и впился зубами в кулак, внезапно встретившись взглядом с мужчиной. Тот выглядел безумно — глаза будто огнем полыхали, взгляд был пугающим и в то же время… завораживающим?<br/>Учиха наклонился над парнем и уперся руками по обе стороны от его головы, начиная грубо и рвано двигаться, вбиваясь все глубже и глубже. Горячие стенки ануса плотно обхватывали член мужчины, и он протяжно застонал, вбиваясь все быстрее и быстрее, переходя границы нормально. Узумаки не выдержал и закричал от очередного болезненного спазма, попытался сбросить с себя Итачи, но тот жестко впился пальцами в бедра парня и задвигался в нем быстрее, утробно рыча.<br/>— Хватит, стой! Мне больно, Итачи! — закричал блондин и заплакал от невыносимой боли внизу. Учиха раздраженно фыркнул и перевернул Наруто на живот, вдавливая лицом в подушку, не давая кричать.<br/>— Подними задницу, да-а, вот так. Умничка… — довольно прошептал Итачи и поднял Наруто за бедра, непрерывно двигаясь. Узумаки испуганно задергался и захрипел от нехватки воздуха, замахал руками, но Учиха, казалось, выпал из реальности и только заломил мешавшиеся ему руки. Внезапно остановился, плавно вышел из дырочки блондина, жадно рассматривая растраханное отверстие и тут же жестко вошел вновь, навалился на Наруто и вдавил того в кровать, бурно кончая прямо внутрь, громко застонав.<br/>Узумаки слабо дернулся, и мужчина перестал удерживать его за голову, позволяя вздохнуть. Наруто откатился в бок и зарыдал, сжавшись в клубок. За что ему это? Почему именно он? Почему не кто-то другой?!<br/>Итачи прижался к спине парня и невесомо поцеловал того в макушку. Разочаровано понял, что парень так и не смог возбудиться. Нужно было быть нежнее с ним… Наруто задрожал сильнее, и уже не сдерживаясь, заревел во весь в голос, но Учиха будто не слышал его, продолжал ласкать спину пальцами, спускаясь все ниже. Огладил подтянутую задницу парня, на которой уже виднелись отметины от пальцев и, растянув одним пальцем приоткрытое колечко мышц, осторожно вошел уже тремя пальцами в разработанную дырочку.<br/>— Всё, хватит! Я не могу больше! — хрипло закричал Наруто и закашлялся от боли в горле.<br/>Учиха вздохнул и отстранился, с сожалением отмечая, что порвал парня, судя по крови возле отверстия.<br/>— Я был немного не сдержан, понимаю. Простишь меня, Наруто? — раскаянно протянул Итачи и погладил дрожащего парня по спине.<br/>Узумаки с ужасом отдалился от мужчины на самый край кровати и испуганно дернулся от звонка телефона, едва не упав на пол.<br/>Итачи недовольно посмотрел на дисплей телефона и сбросил звонок. Но не успело пройти и секунды, как ему вновь позвонили, раздражая еще больше.<br/>— Я выйду на пару минут, ладно, Наруто? Можешь поспать, если хочешь. — мужчина улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты, прихватив с собой противно звенящий телефон. Закрыл комнату на ключ и спустился вниз, отвечая на звонок.<br/>— Итачи, я, конечно, не хотел тебе звонить, но хочу, чтобы ты знал, что к тебе едет шериф округа. Будь осторожен, он ищет ту самую девку, которую ты прикончил. — с издевкой прозвучало в телефоне и сразу сбросили звонок, не желая продолжать разговор.<br/>Учиха нервно прикусил губу и задумался. Почему шериф едет именно к нему? Как спрятать Наруто, чтобы его не нашли в случае обыска? И что делать с шерифом, если он все же найдет что-то странное в доме?<br/>Итачи торопливо стал осматривать гостиную в поисках чего-то «странного». Не найдя ничего, переместился на кухню и вздохнул. Там тоже все в порядке. Наруто…<br/>Мужчина быстро поднялся наверх и зашел в комнату к парню, с умилением отмечая, что тот уснул. Кое-как укутал парня в простыню, закинул одеяло себе на плечо и поднял Наруто на руки, унося вниз. Итачи не хотелось прятать своего любимого в хижине, но придется.</p><p>Дойти до хижины было нелегко. Итачи то и делал, что натыкался на ветки, деревья и едва не спотыкался, ведь спешил, чтобы поскорее доставить Узумаки в хижину. А еще нужно привязать его… и по возможности разбудить.<br/>— Наруто, проснись, солнце. — Учиха аккуратно ударил парня по щекам, пытаясь того разбудить. Но Наруто крепко спал.<br/>Мужчина раздражено пнул ногой кровать, на которой лежал блондин, и приковал его руки к цепям, которые крепились около кровати. Заботливо укрыл парня одеялом и достал из кармана заранее прихваченный со стола скотч. Закрыть рот Узумаки было очень нужным, ведь кто его знает, как далеко зайдет шериф? Убивать еще и шерифа не хотелось. Заклеив рот Наруто, Итачи трепетно провел рукой по щеке парня и довольно улыбнулся. Учиха даже забыл о том, что парень сможет снять скотч, ведь его руки-то относительно свободны.<br/>Время возвращаться домой и ждать «нежданного гостя».</p><p>Шериф приехал буквально через минут пятнадцать, как Итачи пришел домой. Учиха хорошо помнил мужчину — низенький толстячок с доброй и наивной улыбкой был слишком неумелым для шерифа. Он только и делал, что поедал сладкие пончики, запивая литрами колы или кофе. Всегда смеялся над глупыми шутками и общался со знакомыми в рабочее время. И как его еще не уволили?<br/>— Здравствуй, Итачи! — дружелюбно произнес шериф. — Я вот зачем приехал… Где-то в этих краях пропала девушка — рыжеволосая, молодая, очень красивая!<br/>Джошуа, так звали шерифа, спохватился и протянул фотографию Итачи. Мужчину с абсолютно спокойным лицом посмотрел на нее и отдал обратно шерифу, покачав головой.<br/>— Я ее видел всего пару раз в городе. Последний раз мы с ней встретились в магазине. Она хотела поговорить, но я очень спешил домой. — с легким удивлением произнес Учиха, пытаясь показать, что его эта ситуация расстроила и удивила.<br/>— Эх, вот как оно… Знаешь, это уже вторая смерть за неделю. Для нашего небольшого города — это много. Я переживаю за всех, понимаешь? — обеспокоенно сказал Джошуа, неловко почесывая затылок.<br/>— Понимаю. Меня тоже это тревожит. — Итачи действительно переживал. Но далеко не о том, что здесь кто-то исчезает или умирает. Он волновался, как бы эти идиоты из полиции не начали упорно прочесывать лес в поиске пропавших людей. Ведь если начнут, то придется наводить порядок в хижине — откреплять цепи, убрать оттуда кровать и замести все следы пребывания там.<br/>— Ну, ладненько! — повеселев, произнес шериф и осмотрелся вокруг. Слегка прищурился, ведь зрение у него было плохое, подошел к ковру около дивана и присел на корточки.<br/>Итачи дрогнул и нервно вдохнул воздух. Маленькая капелька крови, которую он забыл отстирать…<br/>— Это что, кровь? — с недоумением спросил Джоуша, рассматривая засохшее пятно.<br/>— А? Где? — Итачи решил, что прикинуться дурачком — лучшая идея. — А! Это вино. Я в последнее время стал злоупотреблять им.<br/>Учиха рассмеялся и взъерошил пальцами волосы. Вино — хорошая отмазка.<br/>— Вино? Итачи, не думал, что ты любишь выпить. Знаешь, моя жена знает хороший способ, как быстро отстирывать всякие пятна…<br/>Шериф начал рассказывать всякую чепуху, которую Учиха слушать не хотел. Итачи устало вздохнул, наблюдая за тем, как Джошуа, пыхтя, медленно встает с ковра и вытирает вспотевший лоб платком.<br/>— Ладно уж! Засиделся я. Если что-то странное заметишь, то звони мне сразу, хорошо? У тебя же есть мой номер?<br/>— Конечно. Обязательно позвоню.<br/>Джоуша улыбнулся и кивнул, вышел из дома и уехал. Итачи быстро-быстро задышал, пытаясь прийти в себя и пошатнулся. Это пятно крови чуть все не испортило… И когда он стал таким неосторожным?</p><p>Наруто нехотя просыпался, жмурясь от головной боли. Открыл глаза, непонимающе осмотрелся вокруг и чихнул. Где он находится? Не похоже на его комнату.<br/>Узумаки дернулся в попытке встать, но тут же повалился на кровать от боли в спине и… внизу. Вспыхнул и страдальчески вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться. Этот ублюдок порвал его!<br/>— Что за черт… — удивленно подумал парень и дернул руками, осознавая, что он его вновь сковали. Но зачем? ЗАЧЕМ? Он ведь сделал все, что просил Итачи! Он ведь не сопротивлялся! Он ведь…<br/>— Сука! — прокричал блондин, после того как сдернул скотч со рта. Всхлипнул и обнял себя руками, отчаянно прижимаясь спиной к стене.<br/>Его просто обманули. Развели как дурака на секс, а потом заперли в этой убогой заброшенной хижине. Выкинули, как какой-то мусор, изрядно наигравшись.<br/>Наруто устало заплакал и упал на спину, безжизненно смотря в облупленный и сырой потолок. За окном шумела листва деревьев, будто успокаивая, но блондин ничего не замечал вокруг. С ним просто поиграли и выбросили…<br/>Узумаки перевернулся на бок и укутался в одеяло, с безразличием отмечая, что он совсем голый, с едва засохшей спермой на бедрах.<br/>Что бы подумали Неджи и Киба, увидев его в таком виде? Наверное, назвали бы его мерзким педиком и оборвали все контакты с ним. Возможно, разболтали бы обо всем в университете и начали травить, всячески насмехаясь. У него ведь нет больше друзей, только эти двое. Что будет, когда у него никого не останется?<br/>Наруто вздохнул, вспоминая такую улыбчивую, пусть и ворчливую Сакуру. Он еще с детства грезил ею, пытаясь привлечь внимание девушки. И как же он обрадовался, когда она сама пришла к нему домой и призналась в любви… Неловко тогда было обоим. Харуно густо краснела и смущенно отводила взгляд. У Наруто и вовсе слова пропали, его хватило лишь на то, чтобы быстро-быстро закивать и прижать к себе девушку, крепко обнимая.<br/>Сакура, наверное, возненавидит его, когда узнает, что ее любимый переспал с мужчиной. Пусть и не по своей воле.<br/>Узумаки снова хотел заплакать, чтобы полегчало, но не получилось. Он тупо уставился в стену напротив себя и просто лежал, прокручивая в голове счастливые моменты с друзьями, со своей девушкой. Неужели он больше никогда их не увидит? Не поест с Кибой и Неджи пиццу? Не поцелует Сакуру?..</p><p>Итачи ответил на внезапный звонок с долей раздражения.<br/>— Да, он приезжал. Заметил на ковре пятно крови, но я отшутился, что это лишь вино. Он такой идиот, что даже смешно. — мужчина усмехнулся.<br/>— Отлично, значит, я могу не париться об этом. А что там твоя игрушка, м?<br/>Учиха с силой сжал телефон в руке.<br/>— Не называй его так. Он… другой.<br/>В телефоне громко засмеялись.<br/>— Да ну? Ты так и про Дейдару говорил. И где он теперь? — собеседник все смеялся и смеялся. Итачи не выдержал и сбросил звонок. Яростно откинул телефон в сторону и пообещал себе прикончить этого идиота.</p><p>Зайдя в хижину, Учиха надеялся услышать что угодно — обвинения, крики, угрозы и проклёны, но Наруто молчал. Встретил Итачи пустым взглядом и медленно поднялся с кровати, бездумно уставившись на мужчину. Учиха чуть ли не задохнулся от такого взгляда и на ватных ногах подошел к парню, нежно и с трепетом обнимая. Какой же у него был до боли знакомый взгляд…<br/>— Прости, солнце, прости… — с горечью шептал Итачи и поднял Наруто на руки, унося в дом.<br/>Он больше всего на свете боялся допустить ту же ошибку, что и с Дейдарой. Боялся, но допустил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После того, как Итачи принес Наруто обратно в дом, он глазу с него не спускал. Привел блондина в порядок — помыл, причесал и переодел. Парень даже не сопротивлялся, молча принимал то, что с ним делают и никак не реагировал.<br/>Учиха с каждым часом все больше мрачнел, прекрасно осознавая, до чего довел любимого. Винил себя, корил и каждые несколько минут твердил себе, что этого больше никогда не произойдет. Он никогда больше не сделает больно Наруто, не будет его пугать или что-то делать насильно.<br/>Сможет ли он выполнить свои обещания?<br/>Узумаки сидел за обеденным столом и безучастно смотрел в тарелку, полную всяких вкусностей. На столе стояла его любимая пицца, апельсиновый сок и определенно вкусный шоколадный торт.<br/>Вот только Наруто не хотелось ни есть, ни пить, ни делать что-либо еще. Хотелось только, чтобы его оставили в покое.<br/>Было плевать на все — и на Итачи, который бесстыдно раздевал и мыл его во всех местах. И на то, что мужчина ни на минуту не покидал его, то укачивая на руках, как маленького ребенка, то перенося из комнаты в комнату как какого-то инвалида. Узумаки было все равно. Все самое худшее, что могло случиться, уже случилось. Осталась только смерть.<br/>— Наруто, поешь хотя бы немного, я прошу. Тебе нужно питаться. — настойчиво попросил Учиха, и придвинул тарелку с едой поближе к парню. Тот и ухом не повел, с безразличием взглянув на Итачи.<br/>— Если ты не будешь есть сам, мне придется ставить тебе капельницы, Наруто.<br/>Узумаки тихо вздохнул и стал медленно есть, лениво пережёвывая пищу. Все как всегда — сначала Итачи нежничает, а потом ведет себя как тиран. Сначала говорит, что защитит от всего плохо, а потом сам становится плохим. Полное противоречие.</p>
<p>— Наруто, солнце, какой фильм хочешь посмотреть? — все не унимался Учиха, пытаясь растормошить парня. Блондин едва пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку дивана, обнял себя за ноги. Было холодно, но… Но плевать.<br/>— Тебе холодно, да? — с заботой спросил Итачи и укрыл парня пледом. Наруто мимолетно заметил, что тот всегда угадывает, чего хочет парень, даже если тот не подает никаких знаков.<br/>В итоге Итачи выбрал фильм на свой вкус. Какая-то легкая драма и совсем немного комедии. Наруто такие фильмы никогда не любил, а потому просто прикрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. С каждым проведённым днем в этом доме он начинал понимать, что сон — лучшее средство побега от проблем.<br/>— Люблю тебя, солнце… — в тысячный раз последние несколько дней прошептал Учиха и нежно обнял парня, усадив себе на колени. Наруто дрогнул от такой позы, сердце от страха забилось быстрее.<br/>Итачи не замечал этого. Или не хотел замечать. Мужчина просто покрепче обнял парня и уперся подбородком в плечо, продолжая смотреть фильм.<br/>Стемнело как-то незаметно. Наруто и сам не понял, когда уснул, а проснулся уже в своей кровати под теплым одеялом, явно заботливо укрытый Итачи. За окном была сплошная темнота и тишина. Не было ни ветра, так привычного для этого региона. Ни надоедливого шума листвы.</p>
<p>— Эй! — Наруто перепугано вздрогнул от стука и поднялся с кровати, укутавшись в одеяло. Что за?..<br/>В окно явно чем-то бросили. Может, каким-то камушком. На земле их тьма тьмущая. Узумаки нерешительно открыл окно и уставился вниз, думая о том, не сошел ил он с ума. Не послышалось ли ему? Не послышалось.<br/>Внизу стояла какая-то девушка с накинутым на голову капюшоном и держала в руках телефон с включенным фонариком. Она резко замахала руками, только увидев блондина, и оглянулась. Наруто недоумевал. Что происходит? Что ему делать? Спуститься со второго этажа к ней было нереально, он бы себе точно что-то сломал, если бы спрыгнул. Да и Итачи бы от шума проснулся, и потом… Узумаки передернуло. Повторения с хижиной не хотелось.<br/>— Эй, ты, придурок! Ты меня слышишь? — девушка старалась говорить как можно тише, но выходило у нее плохо.<br/>— Ну, допустим… Ты кто?<br/>— Да какая разница? Ты можешь спуститься ко мне? — внезапно раздраженно спросила незнакомка, посветив фонариком вверх.<br/>Наруто поморщился и отпрянул от окна, закрывая его. Еще немного и он уж точно усомнится в своей адекватности. За окном стоит девушка. Какая-то незнакомая девушка, и просит его спуститься. Что она здесь делает и чего хочет? Он еще спит что ли?<br/>Еще один стук в окно. И еще. Узумаки впервые за несколько дней разозлился и с грохотом открыл окно, позабыв об Итачи.<br/>— Чего тебе надо?! — пытаясь не кричать, спросил блондин, и высунулся из окна.<br/>— С тобой все в порядке? — слегка замявшись, спросила девушка и, кажется, ее лицо было грустным. В темноте было сложно что-то увидеть, ведь она направляла свет от фонарика в сторону блондина.<br/>Парень скептически посмотрел на незнакомку и вздохнул. Ситуация была настолько бредовой, что ему просто было нечего сказать.<br/>Интересно, и что ей вообще сказать? Что его держат здесь насильно и издеваются? А может и сказать… Но Наруто сомневался. Если это очередная проверка Учихи, и он ее не пройдет, то что мужчина с ним сделает потом? Думать об этом было страшно.<br/>— Чего молчишь, идиот?! — вскрикнула девушка и тут же перепугано зажала себе рот ладошкой.<br/>Узумаки услышал шаги на лестнице и в ужасе застыл, пытаясь придумать, что же делать. Как быстро спровадить девушку?!<br/>— Эй, уходи! Быстро! — в полголоса крикнул блондин и торопливо закрыл окно, улегся на кровать и укрылся чуть ли не с головой, плотно зажмурившись.</p>
<p>Учиха открыл двери и хмуро осмотрел комнату Наруто. Блондин спал, тихо посапывая. Ничего необычного. Мужчина сонно протер глаза и вышел из комнаты, закрывая ее на ключ. Может, ему послышались эти голоса? Возможно…<br/>Единственное, что было странно — это сильный холод в комнате. Наруто ведь любит тепло… Так зачем ему понадобилось открывать окно?<br/>Итачи зевнул, взъерошил волосы и не спеша поплелся в свою комнату, с улыбкой подумав о том, что ему хотелось бы спать вместе с Наруто.</p>
<p>— Наруто, тебе ночью было жарко? — с подозрением спросил Итачи, отпивая кофе из чашки.<br/>Парень дернулся и часто задышал, сжал чайную ложку в руке. Нужно успокоиться.<br/>— Нет, не совсем…<br/>— Зачем тогда окно открыл? Я зашел к тебе, а там жуткий холод.<br/>— Тебе показалось. — хмуро ответил блондин и засунул в рот печенье, не желая продолжать разговор.<br/>— И грохот от открывающегося окна тоже показался? — Учиха весело хмыкнул и стал убирать со стола грязную посуду. Было интересно наблюдать за глупыми оправданиями парня.<br/>Узумаки яростно стал жевать печенье, тайком поглядывая на отчего-то счастливого Итачи. И почему тот такой довольный?<br/>— Я вижу, ты сегодня активнее, чем вчера. — с улыбкой подметил Итачи и обнял Наруто со спины, тесно прижимаясь. Блондин вздрогнул, попытался отстраниться, но его предсказуемо не пустили, удерживая на месте.<br/>— Может, ты хотел бы чем-то заняться, Наруто?<br/>Узумаки задумался и прикинул, согласится ли он прогуляться в ближайшем городе? Или хотя бы в любой небольшой деревне, где есть люди и телефоны… Нужно как можно скорее позвонить кому-то из друзей и сообщить о том, что произошло, и сказать, что он еще жив. У Наруто с каждым днем всё меньше было сил терпеть это заточение. Еще и эта ночная незнакомка… Кто она? Что ей было нужно? Знакома ли она с Итачи? Может ли она помочь?<br/>— Наруто, — Учиха впился пальцами в волосы блондина и притянул к себе, не обращая внимание на тихое шипение парня, — когда я тебя что-то спрашиваю — ты отвечаешь, а не молчишь. Уяснил?<br/>Узумаки медленно кивнул. О чем там спрашивал Итачи?..<br/>— Повторю еще раз. Куда бы ты хотел съездить прогуляться? — теперь уже совсем не ласково спросил Учиха, сильнее оттянув волосы парня. Видимо, он терпеть не мог, когда его не слушают.<br/>— Тс… Итачи, мне больно! — Наруто брыкнулся и неожиданно упал со стула, утянув за собой удивленного мужчину.<br/>Слишком неловкая поза. Учиха всем телом прижимал Наруто к полу, не давая сдвинуться. Узумаки дернулся раз, второй.<br/>— Встань с меня…<br/>Итачи едва заметно ухмыльнулся и прикусил ушко Наруто, лизнув напоследок. Парень шумно вдохнул воздух и нахмурился. Что, опять?..<br/>Узумаки завертелся еще активнее, пытаясь сбросить с себя Итачи. Казалось бы, еще немного, и он освободится, но Учиха ловко удерживал парня на месте, сжав его ноги по бокам, и пришпилив руки к полу над головой. Паника с головой накрыла парня, он заерзал, тихо всхлипнул и вдруг замер.<br/>— Не нужно снова, Итачи…<br/>— Тогда прекрати ерзать, Наруто. Ты так делаешь только хуже… себе. — страстно прошептал Учиха, сжал руки парня сильнее и резко встал, отряхиваясь. Нужно быть сдержаннее.<br/>Учиха помог встать перепуганному блондину и тут же прижал его к себе, довольно обнимая. Парень неподвижно стоял и дышал через раз, дабы не провоцировать Итачи. Мужчина шаловливо улыбнулся и надавил на пах блондина, вырывая у того тихий стон.<br/>Стоп, что? Стон?<br/>— Наруто, солнце, ты что… — Учиха не закончил и ловко засунул руку в свободные штаны парня, изумленно посмотрев тому в глаза. — Ты возбудился? От чего? <br/>Узумаки вспыхнул от стыда и вновь забрыкался, ощущая холодную ладонь на члене. Какой позор! Возбудился и сам не понял, от чего именно. Полный провал. Стыдно было больше перед Сакурой, его любимой девушкой, чем перед собой.<br/>Итачи был вне себя от радости. Наруто, его дорогой Наруто, возбудился от близости с ним! Учиха схватил парня за руку и торопливо повел его наверх, в предвкушении улыбнувшись.<br/>Прогулка будет очень веселой. Для него.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>